Une histoire de haine
by ShiroNoHebi
Summary: Histoire post film, centrée sur OC. Parce que la distinction entre le bien et le mal n'existe pas. Ta folie t'a menée jusqu'ici, et ma haine te détruira. Mais tu n'es pas l'ombre, je ne suis pas la lumière, juste deux âmes égoïstes qui entraîneront les mondes dans leur chute.
1. Chapter 1

Une histoire de haine

(_Le Seigneur des Anneaux_)

Bonjour à tous !

Alors voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction. Un truc plus long que d'habitude cette fois, en plusieurs chapitre. Mais comme toujours, terminé avant publication, donc vous êtes sûr d'en voir la fin ;).

Je dois avouer qu'en écrivant cette fic, je me suis longtemps demandé si elle valait le coup d'être publiée. Mais bon, comme j'aime pas faire les choses à moitié et que j'aime encore moins écrire pour rien, je tente quand même. On verra, même si c'est un peu bateau, ça plaira peut-être à certains ^^.

Donc voilà le premier chapitre, tout court, juste un prologue pour lancer l'histoire.

En m'excusant pour les fautes d'orthographe, je vous laisse à votre lecture.

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de Tolkien, de Peter Jackson et de bien d'autres.

* * *

_Parce que la distinction entre le bien et le mal n'existe pas._

_Ta folie t'a menée jusqu'ici, et ma haine te détruira._

_Tu as voulu égaler les dieux, moi je veux juste trouver ma place._

_Mais tu n'es pas l'ombre, je ne suis pas la lumière, juste deux âmes égoïstes qui entraîneront les mondes dans leur chute._

_Parce qu'il ne s'agit pas d'avoir la force de dominer autrui, mais juste d'avoir celle de survivre._

* * *

Chapitre 1

La voiture roulait à vive allure sur l'autoroute du retour de vacances... déserte. Bête de métal qui brisait le silence de la nuit à son passage. Assise à l'arrière, derrière le conducteur, je rêvassais en regardant le ciel d'encre. Les écouteurs vissaient à mes oreilles crachaient un rock qui effaçait le silence de l'habitacle. Ma petite sœur, à l'autre bout de la banquette arrière, dormait tranquillement.

_ Je pense qu'on est perdu... Dit brusquement ma mère à son mari qui conduisait. Je ne trouve pas cette autoroute sur la carte et je n'ai plus vu de panneaux depuis un bon moment maintenant. Se plaignit encore ma génitrice.

Mon père grogna en retour.

_ Mais non, il n'y a pas de raison qu'on se soit trompé. On va bientôt arriver.

_ On devrait s'arrêter. Insista sa femme.

Ma sœur, visiblement sortie du sommeil par la discussion, se pencha entre les deux sièges avant.

_ Pourquoi il y a un mur devant ?

_ Mais enfin Mélanie. On est sur l'autoroute, il n'y a pas de mur. Rendort toi ma chérie. Lui intima un peu sèchement notre mère, avant de se reconcentrer sur la carte routière.

_ Mais... Murmura ma sœur sans finir sa phrase.

Interloquée, je me penchai à mon tour en avant. Il y avait bel et bien un mur. Un grand bloc encore plus noir que le ciel, et surtout avec, en son centre, un anneau de même couleur que la lave en fusion. D'ailleurs l'anneau semblait agitait de mouvements semblables. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. C'était quoi ça ? Ça n'avait rien de naturel, et ça se rapprochait dangereusement.

_ Papa, Mél à raison, freine !

_ Mais enfin les filles, vous avez fini oui ! Il n'y a rien. S'énerva mon père.

_ Laissez votre père tranquille. Rajouta sa femme.

Ils ne le voyaient pas ? Pourtant la structure se rapprocha encore. J'eus le réflexe de m'enfoncer au fond de mon siège, et je vis du coin de l'œil Mélanie faire de même, la peur se lisant sur nos visages. Et tout se passa très vite. Alors qu'à l'avant, nos parents continuaient de tergiverser sur la route à prendre, complètement insensibles à ce qui se dressait devant, menaçant. Il n'y eut aucun cri, juste un choc terrible et un son violent, telle une explosion. Ensuite, ce fut les ténèbres.

Quand je repris conscience, la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut la douleur qui irradiait mon corps. Puis la terre froide et humide sous ma joue. De la terre ? J'essayais de me redresser. J'étais face contre le sol et mes jambes étaient encore dans la voiture. La roue arrière gauche avait tout simplement disparu, effaçant grandement la différence de hauteur. Comment était-ce possible ? Ma ceinture de sécurité avait cédé ? Je gémis en me dégageant, ma jambe droite irradiait d'une douleur plus vive encore.

Pourtant je me remis sur mes pieds. A la lumière de la lune, une forêt dense se dévoila sous mes yeux. Je me pris la tête dans les mains, sonnée. Il n'y avait pourtant pas de forêt près de l'autoroute... Puis je regardai la voiture, elle ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose. La portière passager gauche était ouverte et tordue, presque détachée. Le toit était franchement déformé, le coffre ouvert. Je fis quelques pas. L'avant était complètement enfoncé. Mon souffle s'accéléra, la peur s'instillant dans mes veines.

_ Papa, maman... Murmurais-je

J'avançai encore un peu. Et un cri suraigu s'échappa de ma gorge. Je plaquai une main sur mes lèvres, alors que des larmes brûlantes coulaient sur mes joues. Le corps à la place conducteur ne ressemblait plus à rien, encastré dans la toile froissée, carbonisé par endroits, carrément fondu à d'autres. Je fis quelques pas précipités, l'autre corps à la place passager n'était pas en meilleur état. Ils n'étaient tout simplement plus reconnaissables, c'était tout juste si on les devinait humain. Je courus presque jusqu'à la place arrière, affolée.

_ Mélanie ! Criais-je.

Un gémissement me répondit. Je fus un instant soulagée, mais pas pour longtemps. Ma petite sœur était restée coincé dans la voiture. La portière de son côté s'était tordu dans des angles improbables.

_ Ma jambe... Gémit-elle.

Oui, sa jambe droite pendait mollement vers l'extérieur, coincée entre le plancher et la potière désencastrée à cet endroit. Avec une force du désespoir, que je n'aurai jamais cru possédé, j'empoignai le bord de la potière et tirai. La toile grinça, bougea un peu, le liquide chaud qui coula sur mes paumes m'indiqua que mes mains souffraient également. Puis, dans un bruit sourd, la résistance céda et la potière s'ouvrit brusquement. J'en fus projetée au sol, et me relevais laborieusement.

_ Mél ? Appelais-je avec inquiétude.

_ Sacha... Murmura cette dernière, à demi consciente.

Mon premier réflexe en la voyant ainsi fut d'appeler les secours. J'empoignai donc mon portable qui était encore dans ma poche, il faillit glisser de mes mains maculées de sang. Par chance, l'appareil ne semblait pas cassé, pourtant, impossible de l'allumer. J'essayai tout ce que je pus imaginer, enlever la batterie, la remettre, taper dessus, en vain.

Les larmes coulèrent de plus belle sur mes joues. Je regardai la forêt environnante. Une telle forêt n'avait pas sa place près d'une autoroute. Pas plus qu'un mur surnaturel d'ailleurs. Une voiture aussi déformée avait forcément dû traverser un véritable ouragan, quant à l'état des deux corps à l'avant... je préférai ne pas y penser. Non franchement, rien n'était normal ici. Alors mes actions me furent dictées par le désespoir et l'incompréhension. Mélanie était encore bloquée par sa ceinture de sécurité, aussi je fis le tour de la voiture et cherchai mon sac. Une fois trouvé, je le retournai et attrapai mon couteau. Je l'avais toujours à porter de main, c'est fou tout ce qu'on peut faire avec ces petits trucs.

Je revins vers ma sœur et m'acharnai sur la ceinture de sécurité avec la lame du couteau. Ce fut long, ce n'était pas prévu pour être sectionné aussi facilement. Pourtant, le matériau finit par céder sous mes assauts. Je rangeai le couteau dans ma poche et empoignai ma petite sœur. Soulever un corps d'à peine six ans alors que j'en avais pratiquement le triple me fut facile. Une fois que j'eus Mél dans les bras, je me mis à marcher. Peu m'importait la direction, je voulais juste m'éloigner. M'éloigner de ces corps sans vie, de toute cette bizarrerie. De toute façon, je n'avais aucun moyen de contacter qui que ce soit, et je n'espérais raisonnablement pas de secours. C'était peut-être idiot comme réaction, mais je n'étais peut-être plus très cohérente non plus.

Un pied devant l'autre, chaque pas me faisait mal, surtout maintenant que j'étais alourdie par le poids de ma petite sœur. Je m'arrêtais parfois pour reprendre mon souffle, mais je continuais d'avancer. Depuis combien de temps ? Je n'en savais rien. Soudain, un craquement résonna derrière moi. Je m'arrêtai net, apeurée. Je retiens mon souffle, un autre se fit entendre et ce n'était pas celui de Mél. Il y avait quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, derrière moi. Je connaissais quelques mouvements d'autodéfense, mais rien que je puisse entre prendre avec ma sœur dans les bras. Alors, je lâchai délicatement ses jambes, au moins j'aurais un bras libre. Bras que je balançai vers l'arrière, dans un geste purement désespéré.

Mon mouvement fut bloqué par une main, à la prise ferme mais aussi délicate. Mes yeux se posèrent alors sur l'autre personne, car il avait bien une apparence humaine. Pourtant, à la lumière de lune, j'eus le souffle coupé par ce que je voyais. Il avait la peau pâle, des trais trop fins, trop parfaits pour un être humain. Il pencha la tête pour m'observer, ses cheveux bruns clairs tombèrent de chaque côté de son oreille... taillée en pointe. Un elfe... pensais-je immédiatement. Et tout dans sa tenue, l'arc dans son dos, la fine dague à son côté, tout venait confirmer cette pensée.

J'aurais dû croire devenir folle. Un elfe ? Et puis quoi encore ? Mais je n'étais pas à ma première bizarrerie de la soirée. Et étrangement, ce fut simplement un immense sentiment de soulagement qui m'envahit. Il murmura alors doucement des mots que je ne compris pas, juste qu'ils étaient pleins de sollicitude. Je sentis mes jambes lâcher, et un seul mot s'échappa de mes lèvres : ''A l'aide''. Puis je me sentis partir vers l'avant, une prise ferme me rattrapa avant que je ne touche le sol. La fatigue et l'épuisement, physique comme mental, prirent le dessus et mon esprit chavira.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu !

Alors des avis ? Bon, c'est difficile de juger juste sur un premier chapitre, surtout que c'est vraiment bateau comme entrée en matière. Normalement la suite doit l'être un peu moins ;).

Mon rythme de publication pour cette fic, sera de deux fois par semaine, mardi et vendredi. Donc peut-être à vendredi si l'envie vous prend de lire la suite !


	2. Chapter 2

Une histoire de haine

(_Le Seigneur des Anneaux_)

Bonjour !

Tout d'abord merci pour les fav', follow et autres review !

Comme promis voici le deuxième chapitre.

En m'excusant pour les fautes d'orthographe, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de Tolkien, de Peter Jackson et de bien d'autres.

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Le soleil vint chatouiller mes paupières et je grognai faiblement. Je me tournai pour échapper à la lumière, me sentant encore fatiguée. Le lit était confortable, mais ne sentait pas comme celui de chez moi. Mon esprit fit doucement le lien, et j'ouvris brusquement les yeux en me rappelant les récents événements. Je clignai des paupières contre la vive lumière blanche qui inondait la pièce. Puis je me redressai sur le lit pour observer les lieux. Les murs et le sol étaient faits de bois, les meubles également mais plus clair. La largue fenêtre ne présentait qu'un fin voilage, délicatement brodé d'arabesques compliquées. Au-dehors, je pouvais apercevoir le feuillage d'un vert profond des arbres. Non, décidément je n'étais ni chez moi, ni dans quelqu'autre lieu à ma connaissance.

Mais alors, cela signifiait-il que je n'avais pas rêvé ? À mesure que les souvenirs me revenaient, j'étais partagée entre dégoût et incompréhension. J'étais encore plongée dans mes pensées quand la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Malgré toutes les règles de politesse, je ne pus m'empêcher de fixer la personne qui en franchit le seuil, avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'admiration. C'était une elfe, et aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, j'en étais intimement persuadée. Une elfe d'une beauté absolument inhumaine, aux cheveux d'un blond éclatant avec des yeux verts émeraudes. Elle me sourit gentiment, tout dans sa posture inspirait la douceur.

_ Bonjour, comment vous sentez-vous ? Comprenez-vous la langue commune ? Sa voix était douce et cristalline.

J'étais simplement trop subjuguée pour former une phrase, aussi je me contentai de hocher la tête. L'elfe me sourit plus largement encore.

_ Bien, voilà qui facilitera les choses. Je suis Evinya* (Dérivé de envinyata : guérir), guérisseuse de la Lórien.

Elle fit une pause, comme pour laisser le temps à sa révélation de faire son effet. Car s'en était bel et bien une. La Lórien, en Terre du Milieu ? Mais comment ? Malgré toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans mon esprit, je restai muette.

_ Je sais que tout cela doit, pour le moment, vous paraître totalement surréaliste. Elle ne pensait pas si bien dire. Mais rassurez-vous, les réponses viendront en temps voulu. Néanmoins, nous allons prendre les choses par étapes, voulez-vous ?

À nouveau elle fit une pause. Attendant sans doute une réponse, que je fus une fois de plus dans l'incapacité de formuler. Aussi je hochai encore la tête. Elle allait finir par me croire muette.

_ Bon, reprenons depuis le début. Vous souvenez-vous de ce qu'il s'est passé ? De la manière dont vous êtes arrivé ici ?

Cette fois je sus quoi dire.

_ Oui... Je...

Ma voix, déjà mal assurée, se brisa. Me rappeler tout cela était encore difficile. J'eus un haut-le-cœur, que je m'appliquai à maîtriser. Evinya attendit simplement, posant sur moi un regard compatissant. Alors que les événements défilaient dans mon esprit, j'eus soudain un flash.

_ Mais... Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Ma sœur... Il y avait ma petite sœur avec moi ! Vous l'avez retrouvée ? Dites-moi qu'elle va bien ! Mon souffle s'accélérait, alors que l'affolement me gagnait.

_ Calme. Intima l'elfe en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. Vous avez dormi trois jours, votre petite sœur va bien. Elle a une jambe cassée, mais rien d'irrémédiable. Cela prendra quelques semaines, mais elle guérira. Elle s'est réveillée avant vous, aussi nous lui avons proposé de prendre un peu le soleil. Ses rayons sont vraiment bénéfiques sur ce genre de blessure.

Un soupir de pur soulagement franchit alors mes lèvres. Mél, ma petite sœur était vivante.

_ Je peux la voir ? Demandai-je timidement à Evinya.

Elle était certes très gentille et patiente avec moi, mais elle restait une elfe. Et cet état de fait m'impressionnait énormément.

_ Bien sûr. Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Si vous vous sentez apte à vous lever, je vais vous conduire à elle.

Sur ces mots, je m'assis au bord du lit après avoir repoussé la couverture. Je notai distraitement la tenue d'un tissu bleu très pâle et confortable que je portai. Puis, je me mis doucement sur mes pieds. Je sentais mes jambes un peu raides, mais je tenais dessus, donc c'était un bon début. Evinya me fit alors sortir de la chambre, et je constatais au passage qu'il y avait en fait deux lits. Puis, on traversa une pièce plus grande, mais toujours aussi lumineuse, que je supposai être la pièce principale. Enfin, l'elfe m'indiqua une sorte de balcon qui surplombait les premières branches touffues des arbres. Là je vis Mélanie, assise sur un siège, la jambe immobilisée par une attelle de bois. En m'entendant arriver, ma sœur se retourna et commença à sautiller sur place.

_ Sacha !

_ Oui Mél, je suis là ! M'exclamai-je en la serrant dans mes bras, autant pour m'assurer qu'elle était bel et bien là, que pour l'empêcher de s'agiter davantage.

_ Tu as vu ? Les maisons sont dans les arbres ici ! S'écria Mélanie avec son sourire d'enfant.

Je hochai la tête en regardant vers l'extérieur. En effet toutes les maisons étaient perchées à plusieurs mètres du sol. Nous étions dans l'une des plus basse. Mais au vu des escaliers qui montaient vers les cimes, je devinais que certaines devaient être bien plus hautes.

_ Tu sais qu'on est en Lórien ici ? Comme dans le livre dont tu me parles des fois ! Je leur ai demandé si Legolas aller venir aussi, ils ont dis que oui. J'étais sûre que ça te ferrais plaisir ! Tu es contente hein, tu es contente !

Je ne pus qu'acquiescer avec un sourire forcé, elle parlait toujours trop celle-là. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, Mélanie n'était qu'une enfant. Et elle percevait les choses avec son regard d'enfant, pas avec le regard critique d'un adulte. Personnellement, j'étais plus sur la réserve, il fallait faire profil bas. Au moins, le temps que j'en apprenne plus sur tout ce qui se passait.

_ Je leur ai dit que Legolas devait se dépêcher de venir ! Sinon papa et maman viendront nous chercher avant que tu puisses le voir. Et tu serais déçue...

Ces quelques mots, rajoutés innocemment par ma sœur, me firent l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans la poitrine. Mon souffle se bloqua un instant alors que je prenais conscience de la chose. Elle ne savait pas... Elle n'avait pas vu... Et je devais le lui dire. Je posai sur Evinya un regard empli de détresse. Mais elle ne put que me rendre ce que je devinais comme étant son air le plus compatissant possible. Oui, c'était à moi de lui dire. Je pris donc une inspiration qui me sembla être la pire de toute ma vie.

_ Mélanie... Mon ton, trop sérieux, coupa net ma sœur dans son récit animé de ce qu'elle avait fait depuis son réveil. Mél, ma puce, papa et maman ne viendront pas, ils...

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Ils sont trop occupés ? Me coupa ma cadette.

_ Non... Ils...

_ Ils nous ont pas abandonnées, c'est pas possible ! S'injuria ma petite sœur.

Mélanie avait toujours eu un caractère enflammé, elle réagissait vite et sans réfléchir. Et en cet instant je maudissais cette partie de sa personnalité, qui me compliquait tant la tâche, déjà si ardue.

_ Ce n'est pas ça Mél, mais... Ils ne peuvent pas venir, ils ne le pourront plus...

Il y eut un silence terriblement douloureux alors qu'un éclair de compression passait dans le regard enfantin de ma cadette. Sa lèvre tremblota.

_ Tu mens ! Cria soudain Mél en me repoussant.

_ Mélanie je...

Elle croisa les bras et se détourna de moi. J'eus un profond soupir, je la connaissais trop bien. Ma sœur était aussi têtue que rétive. Mieux valait la laisser, discuter maintenant ne mènerait nulle part. En me redressant pour aller rejoindre Evinya qui semblait m'attendre dans la pièce principale, j'entendis Mélanie renifler. Je dus me mordre la lèvre pour retenir mes larmes. Puis j'eus une profonde respiration et me calmai.

_ Vous vouliez me parler je suppose. Dis-je en arrivant près de Evinya.

_ Je suis désolé... pour vos parents.

Elle semblait véritablement sincère. J'eus un faible mouvement de tête en réponse. Evinya se racla légèrement la gorge puis continua.

_ Nous avons déjà questionné votre sœur mais... Elle si petite, nous n'avons pas voulu la brusquer. Pour nous, elle n'est qu'un bébé. Avoua l'elfe avec une certaine gêne. Et vous n'êtes qu'une enfant, rajouta-t-elle à mi-voix pensant peut-être que je ne l'entendrais pas.

Mais elle avait raison, face à des êtres ayant l'éternité pour espérance de vie, c'était largement compréhensible.

_ Je vous en suis reconnaissante. Déclarai-je avec un sourire, espérant m'être à l'aise ma vis-à-vis.

Elle me rendit mon sourire, semblant se détendre.

_ Le problème, c'est que nous n'avons pu avoir qu'un récit lacunaire de l'incident. Nous espérions que vous pourriez nous en dire plus.

_ Je vais essayer... Dis-je, peu sûre de moi.

_ Je ne voudrais pas vous brusquer ! S'empressa d'ajouter Evinya. Mais en vérité, je ne suis pas sûre que votre petite sœur ait réellement compris ce qui se passe. Or je suppose que vous aimeriez des réponses.

Elle n'avait pas tort, je commençais à avoir véritablement envie de comprendre. Aussi je hochai la tête en signe d'assentiment.

_ Alors, quand vous serez prête, je vous mènerais au seigneur Celeborn et à la Dame Galadriel. Ils seront à même de vous répondre, et désireraient étendre ce que vous avez à dire.

Là, je fut tout simplement clouée sur place. Moi, rencontrant les personnes les plus importantes de toute la Lórien ? Je n'étais plus sûre du tout que ça soit une bonne idée. Déjà Evinya, qui n'était qu'une ''simple'' guérisseuse, n'impressionnait pas sa présence. Mais alors si on parlait des seigneurs de la Lórien en personne... J'allais me liquéfier comme neige au soleil devant eux ! Ah moins, bien sûr, qu'ils n'aient pas autant de charisme que le laisser sous-entendre les livres et les films. Mais, au vu de l'aura quasi mystique que dégageait Evinya, le plus probable était plutôt l'inverse. Celle-ci me regardait d'ailleurs avec un sourire étrange.

_ C'est bizarre. Déclara-t-elle alors. Certains s'agiteraient déjà dans allégresse à l'idée d'être présenté à nos seigneurs. Vous êtes plutôt calme et discrète.

_ Je dois vous avouer que j'appréhende un peu cette rencontre. C'est un si grand honneur de les rencontrer. Répondais-je timidement.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils ne mordent pas. Me confia Evinya avec un sourire complice. Mais si vous préférez attendre un peu pour vous sentir plus à l'aise...

Je fus tentée d'accepter, mais tôt ou tard il me faudrait des réponses, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

_ Non. Je ne vais pas faire attendre vos seigneurs plus longtemps.

_ Bien, dans ce cas suivez-moi. Avant tout, il faut vous habiller correctement.

À ce moment, je me rendis compte que ce que je portais devait plus s'apparenter à un pyjama qu'autre chose. L'étoffe était très belle, et surtout très confortable, là n'était pas le problème. Mais face à la robe blanche, délicatement brodée de vert pâle de l'elfe en face de moi. Le tissu uni bleu ciel que je portais faisait presque pâle figure.

Je suivis donc Evinya dans la chambre où elle ouvrit une armoire avec quelques vêtements. Elle en sortit une étoffe écrue parcourue de fils couleur or. Je trouvais ça presque trop luxueux pour moi, mais ne fis aucune remarque. Après tout, j'allais tout de même rencontrer les seigneurs de la Lórien.

_ Cela rehaussera un peu votre teint. Commenta Evinya en me regardant d'un œil critique.

À ces mots je me tournai vers le miroir d'une coiffeuse toute proche, et ne pus que donner raison à l'elfe. J'avais les traits tirés, maladifs quasiment. Mes yeux étaient soulignés de larges cernes bleutés. Une belle cicatrice encore rouge courrait sur ma tempe gauche. Elle s'estomperait probablement avec le temps, mais pour le moment elle était bien visible.

_ Je vais vous aider à enfiler cette tenue, ce n'est pas forcément évident quand on n'a pas l'habitude.

Je ne pus qu'acquiescer en détaillant la tunique que Evinya dépliait devant moi. Autant je pense que je m'en serais sortie avec les lacets du col, mais ceux des manches m'auraient vraiment posés problème. J'étais un peu pudique, aussi je ne pus que rougir en retirant l'étoffe bleue qui me couvrait jusque-là. Mais Evinya n'eut aucun regard où geste déplacé, aussi je me détendis un peu. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur vienne tirailler mon corps. Avec un certain effroi je constatai un grand bandage m'enserrant les côtes, juste au-dessous de la poitrine. Ainsi qu'une belle cicatrice parcourant mon mollet droit.

_ Vous avez eu de la chance, l'objet tranchant qui vous a blessé n'a pas atteint les poumons. Commenta Evinya en désignant le bandage. La blessure est presque refermée, mais veuillez garder la bande encore quelques jours, par sécurité.

L'elfe m'aida ensuite à passer ma nouvelle tenue. Mon corps était encore un peu raide, mais je fus heureuse de constater que je n'avais visiblement pas de douleurs vraiment persistantes. Au vu de l'accident, c'était quand même un petit miracle. Je me retrouvai donc paraît de la tunique écrue qui me descendait un peu en dessous des genoux. Elle était délicatement ajustée à la taille par une ceinture portant des arabesques couleurs d'or, assorties à celle de la tunique. Et Evinya serra juste un peu les lacets au col et aux poignets. La tenue était complétée par un pantalon ajusté, fait d'un tissu de même couleur, souple et fin. Pour me chausser, j'avais désormais des souliers moelleux qui semblaient constitués d'un matériau proche de la soie. Je pris alors quelques instants pour m'observer dans le miroir. Evinya me laissa faire avec un sourire satisfait.

_ Suis-je présentable ? Demandai-je timidement à l'elfe.

_ Parfaitement ! Répondit-elle visiblement sincère. On pourrait encore tresser vos cheveux mais bon, vous allez finir par ressembler un peu trop à une elfe. Rajouta-t-elle sur le ton de l'humour.

Je lui rendis son sourire. Néanmoins, même si je ne tressais pas mes cheveux, les démêler ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. J'attrapai donc un peigne posé sur la coiffeuse, pour le passer dans mes cheveux mi-longs. J'eus alors la surprise de constater des mèches plus claires dans ma chevelure. J'avais également eu l'impression que la tignasse blonde de Mélanie n'avait pas sa couleur habituelle tout à l'heure. Mais je ne m'étais pas arrêtée à ce détail, mettant la différence de teinte sur le compte du soleil. Néanmoins, il était difficile d'ignorer les mèches quasi blanches qui parcouraient maintenant mes cheveux normalement bruns foncés. Je haussai les épaules en reposant le peigne, encore un mystère à ajouter à la liste, plutôt longue, de ceux que j'avais déjà relevé. Il était plus que temps que j'obtienne des réponses, aussi je fis un signe de tête à Evinya indiquant que j'étais prête. Car pour comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait, il fallait que je rencontre les seigneurs de la Lórien.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu !

Encore une fois rien de bien palpitant, on reste dans des trucs assez bateau. Mais vous l'aurez deviné, il y aura un peu plus d'explications dans le prochain chapitre. Alors à mardi pour les curieux ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Une histoire de haine

(_Le Seigneur des Anneaux_)

Bonjour à ceux qui lisent encore !

Comme promis voici le troisième chapitre et ses réponses.

Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de Tolkien, de Peter Jackson et de bien d'autres.

* * *

Chapitre 3

Evinya me guida le long des escaliers, montant toujours plus haut au-dessus du sol. J'étais ravie de la vue qui s'offrait à moi, mais je veillais à ne pas trop m'approcher des bords. On croisa plusieurs autres elfes durant notre montée. Tous furent polis, saluant leur guérisseuse en elfique. Mais les regards curieux, parfois même un peu craintifs, qu'ils posèrent sur moi achevèrent de me m'être mal à l'aise. Evinya me conduisit sur ce que je devinai être l'un des plus gros, et des plus hauts, arbres de cette forêt. Le soleil brillait, pourtant l'épais feuillage filtrait sa lumière de sorte que tout était plongé dans la pénombre. Néanmoins, l'endroit n'en demeurait pas moins accueillant.

Les dernières marches, puis une arche de bois claire finement sculptée, enfin une ouverture dans les branches qui laissait filtrer la lumière éclatante du soleil. Et dans cette lumière, nimbée d'une aura puissante, se tenait la Dame Galadriel. Elle était drapée d'une robe blanche, parée d'une fine couronne et d'un collier d'argent. Sans doute les symboles de son rang. En effet, un peu sur le côté, assit dans un siège richement orné, Celeborn portait les mêmes atouts. À la différence que sa tunique était d'une couleur grise tirant sur le bleu, et son collier un peu plus large. Tous deux dégageaient une telle prestance que je fus bien tentée de me jeter à genoux de suite. Mais Evinya se contenta d'une simple révérence. Je l'imitai, mais en descendant bien plus bas encore, trop impressionnée par les seigneurs devant moi.

Evinya déclama quelques mots que je ne compris pas, mais que je devinai être de l'elfique. Je supposais qu'elle était en train de me présenter, car les regards des deux hauts elfes se tournèrent vers moi. Celeborn se leva et fit quelques pas dans notre direction, Evinya eut la mauvaise idée de s'effacer sur le côté et j'eus envie de me cacher sous terre.

_ Bienvenue en Lórien. La voix du seigneur des lieux était puissante mais calme. Je suppose que vous êtes en ce moment assaillie de questions. Mais sachez que nous nous en posons au moins autant que vous. Accepteriez-vous de nous conter votre histoire ?

Ce n'était pas un ordre, mais ça sonnait tout comme à mes oreilles. Aussi j'entamai mon récit, essayant de forcer ma voix pour paraître plus assurée que je ne l'étais. Je ne pouvais pas soutenir leurs regards, mais j'essayai de ne pas fixer mes pieds non plus. Je commençai mon histoire au moment où le mur était apparu sur la route. Il n'y avait rien à dire avant cela, je n'étais qu'une étudiante de fac ordinaire. Une jeune fille un peu solitaire qui enchaînait ses jours avec routine, qui s'échappait dans les livres et les histoires dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Bref, une personne des plus banales qui soit.

Ma voix ne se brisa pas, à mon grand soulagement. Pourtant, plus j'avançais dans mon récit, moins j'y croyais moi-même. Avec une telle histoire il n'y avait que deux solutions. Soit j'étais officiellement devenue folle, soit j'étais en train de rêver. En cet instant, vu la douleur dont je me souvenais, je penchais plus pour la première solution. Quand mon récit s'acheva, je m'étais persuadée que ni Celeborn, ni Galadriel ne me croiraient. Ils allaient probablement ordonner ma mise à mort. Pourtant, je ne pus m'empêcher d'ajouter à mi-voix.

_ Et dans le monde d'où je viens, vous êtes tous les personnages d'un livre... Je pensais peut-être ne pas être entendue, mais c'était sans compter l'ouïe exceptionnelle des elfes.

Il y eut un court silence qui me sembla durée une éternité, durant laquelle je m'imaginais toutes les pires situations possibles. Pourtant, la réponse qui vint ne fut absolument pas celle à laquelle je m'étais attendue.

_ Voilà qui confirme nos soupçons. Soupira Celeborn. Vous n'êtes pas la première à arriver ici en tenant ce genre de discours.

À cet instant je me retiens de crier un puissant : ''De quoi !'' Qui n'aurait pas était très poli. Galadriel s'avança alors.

_ C'est à notre tour de vous donner quelques éléments de réponse. Sa voix était un peu étrange, comme si l'aura qui l'entourait transparaissait dans ces mots. Ces ''portails'', car c'est ainsi que nous les appelons, se sont ouverts depuis plusieurs années dans notre monde.

_ Puisque nous avons déjà eu des précédents, je me permets d'anticiper certaines de vos questions. Continua Celeborn. Nous savons que notre histoire est racontée dans votre monde sous forme de livres. Mais nous avons déjà pu constater qu'il y a quelques différences entre votre fiction et notre réalité.

Comme le fait que les elfes ne sont pas partis pour les Terres Immortelles, pensai-je.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, nous sommes actuellement plus d'une vingtaine d'années après ce que nous appelons communément la Guerre de l'Anneau. Enchaîna le seigneur elfe. Et oui, son issue telle qu'elle vous l'est contée dans votre monde correspond à la vérité.

J'eus un soupir mental. La guerre était terminée et Sauron avait été détruit, voilà qui était plutôt une bonne nouvelle.

_ C'est d'ailleurs cette guerre qui est en partie responsable de votre venue. Ajouta Galadriel. Quand Sauron est mort, il a projeté sur la Terre du Milieu une onde maléfique qui a fragilisé les frontières entre les mondes.

_ Nous pensons que c'est à ce moment que les portails se sont ouverts. Expliqua ensuite son mari. Mais nous savons également que le temps passe différemment entre nos deux mondes. Pour information, la première personne venant de votre monde disait vivre en 1930 et la dernière avant vous en 2012.

_ Et moi en 2014. Rajoutai-je sur le ton de la réflexion, puis j'eus un éclair de compréhension. Les années 1930 vous dîtes ? Mais c'est à peu près à ce moment que Tolkien a écrit ses livres sur l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu. Vous pensez que ça peut avoir un rapport ?

Les deux seigneurs elfes se regardèrent, visiblement intéressés.

_ C'est une possibilité en effet. Déclara Galadriel. Personne n'avait fait ce lien avant vous. Connaissez-vous d'autres événements notables dans ce genre ?

Je réfléchis et leur expliquai rapidement les conflits les plus marquants survenus entre la fin du 20ème siècle et le début du 21ème.

_ Mais je n'ai rien pour confirmer mes dires. Déclarai-je en haussant les épaules. Autant pour la date des écrits de Tolkien ça me paraît évident. Autant le reste n'est certainement que la conséquence de la bêtise humaine.

_ Bêtise humaine peut-être, mais il est possible que vos conflits soient aggravés par la présence du Mal entre nos deux mondes. Déclara le seigneur Celeborn semblant réfléchir à voix haute.

_ Mais, Sauron n'a-t-il pas était détruit ? Ça m'avait échappé tout seul.

_ Si bien sûr. Me répondit la Dame Galadriel. Mais Sauron n'était qu'un représentant du Mal. Si affaiblir les ténèbres est possible, les éradiquer totalement est une ineptie. Sauron n'est plus, mais d'autres prendront peut-être un jour sa place.

_ Et aujourd'hui, comme depuis des années, le Mal autrefois confiné à notre monde s'entend maintenant en dehors de ses frontières. Rajouta son mari. Mais il nous est impossible de contrôler la situation, ou même de savoir s'il elle est véritablement dangereuse.

_ Une chose est sûre, les règles autrefois établies sont en train de changer. Déclara Galadriel sur un ton mystérieux.

_ Avez-vous d'autres questions ? Demanda le seigneur de la Lorien après un silence, mais il semblait tendu, comme s'il redoutait quelque chose.

_ Que sont devenues les autres personnes dans le même cas que moi ?

Ça me semblait intéressant de savoir. Mais au vu des épaules contractées et du regard désolé des deux hauts elfes, c'était cette question qu'ils craignaient.

_ Nous n'avons pas de raisons de vous mentir... Commença Galadriel, soudain moins assurée.

_ Toutes les personnes ayant traversé la frontière des mondes avant vous sont mortes. Continua son mari. Certaines sur le coup, de la plus horrible des manières.

À cet instants l'image des corps à l'avant de la voiture me revint.

_D'autres ont survécu au passage en lui-même, mais ont sombré dans la folie peu de temps après. Acheva Celeborn d'une voix grave.

Je restai muette, que répondre à cela, il venait tout simplement de me dire que j'étais condamnée.

_ Mais toutes celles qui ont vécu quelque temps dans notre monde avaient un point commun. Renchérit Galadriel d'une voix plus claire. Le passage du portail les a changées, en arrivant elles comprenaient la langue commune de la Terre du Milieu sans l'avoir jamais parlée auparavant. Et parfois, leurs corps commençaient à changer physiquement.

Je dressai une oreille, voilà qui expliquait bien des choses, y compris les différences de couleurs dans mes cheveux et ceux de Mélanie.

_ Et, qu'allez-vous faire de nous ? Demandai-je d'une petite voix.

_ Nous allons vous accorder l'asile. Répondit le seigneur de la Lórien. Il faut bien que vous compreniez une chose : c'est un voyage sans retour. Nous n'avons aucun moyen de vous renvoyer dans votre monde. Aussi même s'il nous est impossible de prévoir précisément où et quand un portail va s'ouvrir. Nous avons tout de même remarqué des redondances. Nous nous somme donc associés avec les autres peuples pour que ces lieux à risques soient surveillés. C'est grâce à cette prévoyance que l'un de nos éclaireurs se trouvait dans le secteur où vous êtes arrivées. Sans lui, vous auriez été perdue en pleine forêt.

Je rougis légèrement, j'avais imaginé que cet elfe était là par hasard. Il faudrait absolument que je pense à le remercier. Néanmoins, l'idée que je ne reverrais plus jamais mon monde m'affecta quelque peu.

_ Nous faisons cela dans le but d'épauler au mieux ceux qui traversent les portails. Renchérit la Dame Galadriel.

_ C'est aimable à vous mais... De toute façon, nous allons finir par mourir... Pourquoi vous donnez tant de mal ? Dans l'espoir de réponses ?

Je me rendis compte que je venais d'oublier toutes les règles de politesse. Aussi je baissai la tête, honteuse.

_ Oui en partie. Déclara Celeborn, visiblement disposé à ne pas me reprocher mon manque de tact. Mais aussi tout simplement dans l'espoir que vous survivrez.

Il eut un semblant de sourire sur son visage, et je redressai la tête, interloquée.

_ Il y a quelques années, une jeune fille de votre monde est arrivée à Fondcombe. Et il y a de fortes chances qu'elle est survécu. Expliqua la Dame de la Lórien.

Mes yeux s'emplirent d'espoirs à ces mots, mais les paroles suivantes du seigneur Celeborn brisèrent net mon euphorie.

_ Personne ne sait où elle est actuellement. Mais nous l'avons rencontrée quelques mois après son arrivée. Comme vous aurez peut-être l'occasion de rencontrer d'autres seigneurs, de d'autres races. C'était déjà exceptionnel, car habituellement les symptômes de folie se développent très vite. Mais en plus, son corps avait quasiment fini sa transformation.

Un étrange pressentiment me tordit les chairs, et je me sentis obligée de demander des précisions : Quand était-elle arrivée ? À quoi ressemblait-elle ? Comment s'appelait-elle ? Le seigneur Celeborn réfléchit quelques instants avant de me répondre.

_ Il me semble que ses cheveux étaient passés du châtain clair au noir. Elle avait pris le prénom de Hessana* (Dérivé de hessa : mort). Peu joyeux mais bon... Et je pense qu'elle avait dit vivre en 2012 dans votre monde.

Je me perdis un moment dans mes pensées, la description physique, ce pseudo... Et même la date qui correspondait au moment où l'on s'était perdues de vue... Tout concordait... Non, ça ne pouvait pas être elle. C'était une simple coïncidence. Le seigneur Celeborn me rappela gentiment à l'ordre en remarquant que j'avais l'air fatiguée, et qu'il était sans doute temps de finir cet entretien. Il y eut un échange de politesses, puis je me tournai vers Evinya qui m'attendait pour reconduire à ma chambre. Néanmoins, la voix de Dame de la Lórien me retient.

_ Vous possédez une certaine force en vous, Sacha. Si vous acceptez de vous adapter à ce monde, il saura vous récompenser. Quant à votre petite sœur, elle a le bénéfice de son jeune âge. Vous survivrez toutes deux à cette épreuve. Mais, du moins en ce qui vous concerne, c'est à vous seule de choisir comment.

Ce fut sur ces mots nimbés de mystères, prononcés sur un ton plus profond et plus grave, que ma première rencontre avec les seigneurs de la Lórien s'acheva.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu !

Je dois bien avouer que je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre, j'ai toujours eu du mal à écrire des dialogues mais alors celui-là... L'horreur. Mettre en scène les seigneurs de la Lorien est tout sauf facile, pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de rendre ça correct. Mais j'avais vraiment besoin de cette scène pour faire avancer mon histoire, et au discours indirect elle perdait pas mal en force je trouve.

Je m'excuse donc pour le niveau moyen de ce dialogue. Enfin bon, je vous dis quand même à vendredi pour ceux qui liront tout de même la suite ;).


	4. Chapter 4

Une histoire de haine

(_Le Seigneur des Anneaux_)

Bonjour à tous !

Voici donc le quatrième chapitre. Ici je me suis amusée à essayer d'imaginer un peu la vie quotidienne des elfes.

Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de Tolkien, de Peter Jackson et de bien d'autres.

* * *

Chapitre 4

Les jours suivants furent quelque peu éprouvants. Je restais pratiquement exclusivement enfermée dans l'habitation qu'on nous avait attribuée avec ma petite sœur. Non seulement je devais m'occuper de Mél car elle était encore clouée au lit à cause de sa jambe, mais en plus je me sentais comme une étrangère ici. Je n'étais pas sociale de base alors... Et pour ne rien arranger, je ne parlais pas l'elfique, tandis que la plupart des habitants de la Lórien ne comprenaient pas la langue commune.

Mélanie se plaignait souvent qu'elle s'ennuyait, et je ne pouvais que compatir. Elle me réclamait toujours plus la télé ou une console de jeux, mais bien sûr je n'avais rien de tout cela. Je ne pouvais même pas lui lire des livres, puisque les runes elfiques restaient indéchiffrables. Heureusement que je pouvais compter sur Evinya, qui rivalisait d'ingéniosité et de jeux de cartes pour occuper ma petite sœur. Et moi aussi par la même occasion.

Car parfois, Mélanie faisait des crises, versant de grosses larmes de crocodile, et criant haut et fort qu'elle voulait rentrer et revoir nos parents. Dans ces moments, ma patience était vraiment mise à rude épreuve. Evinya m'intimait le calme, m'expliquant encore et encore qu'il fallait que je laisse du temps à petite sœur. Qu'elle comprenait les choses, mais avec son regard d'enfant. Néanmoins au-delà du fait que Mélanie devenait insupportable, je m'inquiétais de plus en plus pour sa survie. Si on ne s'adaptait pas à ce monde, nous risquions d'en mourir. Et Evinya avait beau me rappeler sans cesse la prophétie rassurante de Dame Galadriel. Elle avait beau m'assurait que les signes de folies se seraient déjà manifestés si ça avait dû être le cas. Je ressentais toujours un malaise. J'avais peur.

Et quand ce n'était pas Mélanie qui jouait avec mes nerfs, je m'en chargeais toute seule, toujours plus incertaine sur ce qui se passait. Mes cheveux et mes yeux continuaient de s'éclaircir rapidement. Quant à ma petite sœur, sa tignasse avait viré au blond vénitien, et ses yeux affichaient désormais une belle couleur verte. J'avais beau réfléchir, envisager la situation sous tous les angles possibles et imaginables. Tous ces événements me paraissaient simplement irréalistes, surnaturels, complètement fous. Après quelques jours, je finis par décider que les choses étaient simplement ainsi et pas autrement. Dès lors, je m'appliquai à jeter méthodiquement mon esprit rationnel aux oubliettes.

Mais toutes mes angoisses n'avaient pas forcément leurs réponses. Je ne reverrais jamais mon monde... Et ça je ne savais pas quoi en penser. D'un côté rien ne me retenait vraiment dans mon monde d'origine, et celui de la Terre du Milieu était plutôt accueillant par certains aspects. L'hospitalité des elfes par exemple. Evinya se comportait comme une grande sœur avec nous, presque comme une mère. Et je n'avais pas l'impression qu'elle s'y forçait.

Néanmoins cela voulait dire que j'étais morte dans mon ancien monde, non que je pensais manquer vraiment à quelqu'un... Mais cette idée me dérangeait quelque peu. En plus, je compris que ces portails étaient sans doute responsables de bien d'autres disparitions, bien d'autres morts avant la mienne. Et cela n'était pas très réjouissant. Combien de filles et de fils, de frères et sœurs, de parents et de conjoints... Combien avaient été séparés par ces maudits portails ?

J'étais plongée dans de sombres réflexions, assise au soleil sur le balcon. Je surveillais distraitement Mélanie qui jouait avec des figurines de bois, quand on frappa doucement à la porte. Je ne fus pas surprise de trouver Evinya en ouvrant, par contre j'étais plus étonnée de voir qu'un autre elfe l'accompagnait. En y regardant d'un peu plus près, je reconnus les traits de mon sauveur.

_ Voici Roimë* (vient de roimë : la chasse), c'est l'éclaireur qui vous as trouvé ainsi que votre sœur, le soir de votre arrivée. Déclara Evinya comme pour me donner raison.

_ Je... Merci beaucoup. Bafouillai-je timidement. Nous vous devons la vie.

_ C'était ma mission. Je suis content d'avoir pu la mener à bien. Me répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

_ J'ai demandé à des elfes ayant à peu près l'équivalent de votre âge de vous faire visiter la Lórien. Roimë est un jeune éclaireur, et il s'est tout de suite porté volontaire. Il est grand temps que vous sortiez un peu de cette maison. Expliqua Evinya.

_ C'est très gentil. Mais je dois encore m'occuper de Mél et...

Et j'étais encore morte de trouille, angoissée, bref, pas à l'aise du tout.

_ Pas de mais qui tienne. Reprit Evinya d'un ton plus ferme. Je m'occupe de votre sœur, cette après-midi est toute à vous.

Et sur ces mots, elle me poussa presque dehors. Je tachai donc de ravaler ma timidité et me laissai guider dans la cité par Roimë. Au début, lui comme moi n'étions pas très à l'aise. Surtout qu'il était peut-être jeune selon les critères elfiques, mais il avait tout de même près de 100 ans. Il prit le parti de m'expliquer un peu la vie des elfes, et de me faire visiter toute la ville. Finalement l'atmosphère se détendit car, curieuse de tout, j'oubliai vite ma timidité pour lui poser des dizaines de questions, auxquelles il semblait heureux de répondre.

Les jours qui suivirent la situation se répétait. Très vite je compris que j'avais fait une erreur en pensant que la plupart des elfes ne parlaient pas la langue commune. C'était en fait tout l'inverse et rares étaient ceux qui n'avaient pas au moins des bases en la matière. En revanche, ils ne se servaient pas des deux langues de la même manière. Ainsi j'appris que quand deux elfes discutaient entre eux en langue commune, cela signifiait que la conversation était assez ouverte. Que l'on pouvait laisser traîner ses oreilles, intervenir même, sans que ça ne pose de problèmes. En revanche, si la discussion se tenait en elfique, mieux valait laisser ses participants tranquilles.

Roimë comprit rapidement comment se servir de ma curiosité pour m'aider à m'intégrer. Il me présenta donc aux anciens qui dispensaient des cours aux plus jeunes. Sélectionnant bien sûr ceux qui étaient donnés en langue commune. Ainsi j'acquis des bases en botanique, en guérison, dans l'étude des animaux, et bien d'autres choses encore. Mais un problème se posa assez vite. Malgré toute l'hospitalité dont faisaient preuve les elfes de la Lórien, je restais une étrangère à leurs yeux. Et nombre d'activités, nombre de discussions me restaient fermées. Roimë avait bien essayé de m'apprendre l'elfique. Mais le pauvre avait vite abandonné, trop désespéré par mon accent. En plus, je n'avais jamais été très douée pour apprendre une nouvelle langue.

Néanmoins, le problème des limites de mon intégration allait bientôt prendre un nouveau tournant. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial car Mélanie, enfin débarrassée de son attelle, allait pouvoir sortir. J'étais en train de coiffer ses cheveux blond vénitien avec un sourire aux lèvres. En effet, je repensais à la discutions que j'avais eue la veille avec Evinya. Elle m'avait promis que les autres enfants réservaient un bon accueille à ma petite sœur. Or, j'avais beau savoir que c'était naturel, que même les elfes commençaient par être des enfants un jour. Cette idée me paraissait vraiment amusante. Imaginer ces fiers êtres immortels, détenteurs de tout le savoir du monde, en enfants ignorants me faisait vraiment rire.

Car il n'y avait finalement pas beaucoup de différences entre les enfants des elfes et ceux des humains. C'était des petits êtres agités, qui couraient partout, passant leur temps entre les leçons qu'essayaient de leur dispenser les adultes et les jeux... Et les bêtises. Non vraiment, tous pareils ! J'eus même un véritable éclat de rire en imaginant Legolas enfant, essayant tant bien que mal de tenir son arc correctement. Je dus secouer la tête pour me reconcentrer, ce n'était pas très respectueux quand même.

_ Sacha, regard ! J'ai des oreilles d'elfes.

En entendant cette exclamation de ma petite sœur, je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle allait vraiment inventer n'importe quoi... Pourtant, en regardant à mon tour dans le miroir je ne pus que constater qu'elle ne mentait pas. Ses oreilles étaient désormais aussi fines et pointues que celles de n'importe quel elfe.

_ Je suis sûre que les tiennes aussi ! Continua Mélanie

Disant cela, elle se mit debout sur la chaise pour écarter mes cheveux maintenant quasiment blancs. Et là encore elle avait raison. Je restai interdite un long moment, dévisageant mon reflet de mes yeux d'un bleu trop pâle. Étions-nous véritablement entrain de devenir des elfes ?

Aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, les événements donnèrent pourtant raison à cette hypothèse. Les autres enfants furent visiblement ravis d'avoir une nouvelle camarade de jeu en la personne de ma sœur. En plus, la seule petite différence physique qui aurait pu la mettre à l'écart avait maintenant disparu. Et les enfants avaient cet avantage que le comment leur importait peu, seul comptait le résultat. En l'occurrence, elle était comme eux. Bien sûr, le premier jeu qu'ils voulurent lui apprendre fut de grimper aux arbres. Quoi de plus normal pour des elfes de la forêt ? Pas vraiment rassurée, je regardai Mél s'élancer dans les branches à leur suite. Elle fit néanmoins preuve d'une agilité qui m'étonna quelque peu.

_ Eh, Sacha c'est génial ! Monte toi aussi ! S'exclama Mél depuis son perchoir.

Et les autres gamins acquiescèrent à leur tours. Peu assurée, je regardai rapidement autour pour être sûre que je ne risquais pas de me ridiculiser face à d'autres elfes. Puisqu'il n'y avait personne, je m'élançai à mon tour contre le tronc épais. Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise, alors que j'arrivai à me hisser dans les branches comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Grisée par la sensation, je montai ainsi pratiquement jusqu'au sommet de l'arbre. Le tout sans même ressentir une seule fois une sensation désagréable telle que le vertige. Au contraire même, une fois là-haut je me sentais bien et ne voulais plus redescendre. Comme si ma place avait toujours été là.

Dès lors, je me mis en tête de tester consciencieusement les limites de ce corps qui semblait changé, et pas uniquement d'apparence. Roimë fut un peu surpris que je lui demande de participer à un cours de combat, mais il ne posa pas plus de questions. J'avais certes déjà fait un peu de combat à mains nues. Mais je fus réellement surprise de la facilité avec laquelle je passais certains mouvements. Et visiblement, les elfes étaient tout aussi étonnés que moi. Je fus tout simplement sidérée des facultés dont je fis preuve au combat à la dague. Par contre, au maniement de l'arc, je brillai par ma maladresse. J'eus au moins le mérite de faire bien rire l'assistance... Malgré tout, le professeur m'assura que ce n'était pas irrécupérable. Personnellement, j'en doutai un peu, mais bon...

Néanmoins, à partir de ce moment, ce fut tout un nouveau monde qui s'ouvrit à moi. J'avais désormais l'apparence d'une elfe, et je montrai véritablement l'envie de m'intégrer à leur société. Aussi, le regard que portait sur moi les habitants de la Lórien changea doucement. De nouvelles activités me furent accessibles. Celle qui me plut le plus fut sans doute la communion avec la nature. Pratique que les elfes effectuaient en groupe ou seul, il s'agissait tout simplement de se concentrer sur les informations apportées par les cinq sens.

Là encore, je fus relativement surprise de la facilité avec laquelle j'abordai l'exercice. Cela permettait d'ouvrir son esprit à nouvelle forme de conscience et de perception. Si, à très haut niveau, cette technique permettait aux meilleurs d'avoir des visions de l'avenir. Au quotidien elle était également essentielle au plus grand nombre. Permettant de recentrer l'attention et de calmer l'esprit, cette maîtrise servait à tous, de l'artisan au guerrier. La sensation de paix qu'elle apportait me fit vite adopter des séances quotidiennes. Après quelques exercices en groupe, j'eus même suffisamment de base pour pratiquer seule.

Un autre moment important de mon intégration fut le premier soir où Roimë m'amena aux veillées. Se déroulant tard dans la soirée, se poursuivant parfois une grande partie de la nuit, ces rassemblements étaient des lieux privilégiés d'échanges, essentiellement culturel. Les elfes y chantaient et y contaient des récits de l'Histoire de la Terre du Milieu. La plupart des récits étaient faits en elfique pour être plus percutants, mais j'arrivais à en saisir quelques mots. Et puis, il y avait toujours une bonne âme pour me traduire l'idée générale. Il était impressionnant de voir avec quelle aisance les conteurs les plus talentueux arrivaient à captiver l'assistance. Ainsi il m'arriva plusieurs fois de rester à les écouter jusqu'au petit jour sans même voir le temps passer. Et ce, même si je ne comprenais pas tout ce qui était dit.

Ainsi les jours s'enchaînèrent, doux et tranquilles. Je partageais mon temps à mon gré entre les leçons théoriques, les exercices de combat et les moments de détente et d'échanges avec d'autres elfes. Et Mélanie avait désormais un emploi du temps ressemblant en tout point à celui d'une elfe de son âge. De plus en plus, nous devenions toutes les deux des habitantes à part entière de la Lórien. Tout cela me permettait de garder l'esprit occupé. Car tous mes doutes n'avaient pas disparu. Et il avait des moments où je me demandai vraiment si tout ceci avait un sens. Tout s'était enchaîné tellement vite. Cela faisait quelques semaines, à peine plus d'un mois que nous étions arrivées en Terre du Milieu. J'avais déjà du mal à m'adapter aux changements si rapides qui avait ponctué ces dernières semaines, mais je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises.

Un soir, je revenais de m'être baignée dans la rivière pour détendre mes muscles après une après-midi d'entraînement. Paren* (Dérivée de par- : apprendre), l'instructeur m'en demandait toujours plus. Je faisais des progrès en combat à la dague et à mains nues. Je m'étais même payé le luxe de mettre à terre un jeune garde aujourd'hui. Mais à l'arc je restai une catastrophe. J'en venais même à admirer la persévérance de Paren, qui semblait continuer à croire que j'arriverai un jour à mettre une flèche dans la cible. Et ce parce que je l'aurais voulu, et non par chance comme la dernière fois.

En entrant dans la chambre pour prendre des habits propres, j'eus un temps d'arrêt devant le miroir. Si les cours me permettaient de satisfaire ma curiosité sur des sujets variés : la botanique, la guérison, ou l'Histoire de la Terre du Milieu et de ses peuples. Les entraînements étaient visiblement en train de façonner mon corps. Je m'étais amincie et musclée surtout. Un corps désormais agile et nerveux, des cheveux blancs qui descendaient pratiquement jusqu'au creux des reins, et ces yeux d'un bleu pâle. C'était tout juste si je me reconnaissais dans le miroir. Je fis la moue.

Je pensais de moins en moins à mon ancien monde. Dans un sens, c'était une bonne nouvelle, je m'habituai à celui-ci. Mais je me sentais un peu coupable. Coupable d'oublier si facilement cette ancienne vie, qui ne m'avait jamais semblé très intéressante. Coupable d'être ici, et de m'y sentir aussi bien. En passant sur mon corps une serviette pour essuyer les dernières gouttes d'eau, un détail me fit m'arrêter. Je revins vers le miroir pour m'observer de haut en bas. Visiblement, les changements étaient bien plus profonds que je ne l'aurais pensé...

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu !

Bon maintenant, **j'aimerais apporter une précision** concernant la suite de l'histoire. Dans le prochain chapitre Aragorn et Legolas vont enfin apparaître, et vous allez vite comprendre que Legolas ne laisse pas indifférent l'OC que j'ai créé. Sauf que, je prévins de suite : **pas de romance cucu** Legolas/OC. Non, juste une attirance physique comme il nous arrive à tous d'en ressentir pour quelqu'un qu'on croise par hasard, ou qu'on côtoie sans vraiment connaître. Bien sûr, en auteur sadique que je suis, cette attirance je vais m'en servir pour foutre mon OC dans des situations toutes plus embarrassantes les unes que les autres. Pour mon plus grand plaisir et aussi, je l'espère, le votre cher(e)s lecteurs/lectrices ;).

Voilà, je voulais que ce soit claire. En espérant que je ne rebute personne, dans un sens ou dans un autre. Et tout cas, si cette petite précision ne vous gâche pas l'envie de lire la suite, je vous dis à mardi !


	5. Chapter 5

Une histoire de haine

(_Le Seigneur des Anneaux_)

Bonjour à tous !

Voici donc le cinquième chapitre, et avant de vous laisser lire, j'aimerais faire une petite mise au point.

Je vais changer le rythme de publication, puisque je n'ai que peu de review sur cette fic. J'en profite pour remercier chaleureusement Elena pour toutes ses review ! Je ne fais pas ici un coup de gueule, vous avez le droit de ne pas commenter (même s'il est toujours très plaisant et encourageant d'avoir des review ;) ). Mais pour quelqu'un comme moi qui termine toute sa fic avant de publier, laisser un temps entre chaque chapitre n'a d'intérêt que si un dialogue s'installe entre l'auteur et ses lecteurs. Ici le dialogue ne prend pas, ce n'est pas grave. Mais puisque j'ai d'autres préoccupations en ce moment, j'ai décidé de poster les 6 derniers chapitres coup sur coup. Je sais bien que cette fic n'est pas un chef d'oeuvre, c'est juste un truc écrit sur un coup de tête. J'ai hésité à commencer sa publication, puis j'ai hésité à la supprimer. Mais comme je serais la première à râler si un auteur faisait ça, puis que au final, je trouverais ça quand même dommage, j'ai décidé de faire autrement. En postant tous les chapitres, ceux qui veulent lire le pourront et sans avoir besoin d'attendre la suite ;).

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de Tolkien, de Peter Jackson et de bien d'autres.

* * *

Chapitre 5

Le lendemain, j'étais en train de surveiller Mél qui jouaient avec d'autres enfants tout en profitant du soleil, quand le seigneur Celeborn vint me parler. Il était peut-être l'elfe le plus important de la Lórien, mais il restait proche de son peuple. J'aimais bien ce côté de sa personnalité.

_ Beaucoup m'ont rapporté d'excellents commentaires à votre égard. Déclara-t-il après les salutations d'usage. Vous semblez bien vous intégrer. Votre dernière démonstration de combat en a d'ailleurs surpris plus d'un.

Je ne pus empêcher mes joues de se colorer quelque peu.

_ J'ai un excellent professeur en la personne de Paren. Rappelai-je doucement.

Il y eut un silence.

_ Encore merci de nous avoir accueilli ma sœur et moi. Dis-je d'un ton plein de respect.

_ C'était naturel. Il faut que vous compreniez qu'aucun elfe n'est laissé orphelin par les siens. Déclara le seigneur Celeborn.

À ces mots, je pris quelques libertés pour demander :

_ Si nous n'étions pas devenues des elfes, nous ne serions pas restées ici n'est ce pas ?

_ Sans doute pas, non. Répondit Celeborn en toute sincérité. Mais nous aurions trouvé un royaume humain pouvant vous accueillir avec toute la décence nécessaire. Néanmoins, vous êtes des elfes maintenant et votre sœur, tout comme vous, avez montré une réelle envie de faire partie de notre peuple. Aussi, le problème ne se pose pas. Conclut le seigneur.

Je murmurai un remerciement et eus un petit sourire, avant de me perdre quelque peu dans mes pensées.

_ À ce propos. Reprit Celeborn. Nous pensons qu'il serait peut-être temps de vous rebaptiser par des prénoms elfiques.

J'ouvris de grands yeux. Je savais que ces simples mots n'étaient pas qu'une proposition formulée à la légère. Il s'agissait de nous reconnaître officiellement comme faisant partie du peuple elfique, et plus précisément encore de la Lórien. Je pris quelques instants, pour bien saisir tout ce que cela représentait.

_ Ce serait un grand honneur. Déclarai-je en pesant chaque mot et en maîtrisant au mieux l'expression de mon visage.

J'avais appris que les elfes étaient finalement assez peu expressifs, mais c'était parce qu'ils préféraient faire passer leurs sentiments de façon plus subtile. Le moindre changement de ton, la plus petite variation de la voix pouvait signifier énormément. Et il fallait rajouter à cela le langage corporel. Ce n'était pas une maîtrise que l'on pouvait acquérir en quelques semaines, mais le seigneur Celeborn sembla apprécier mon effort.

_ Fort bien. Conclut donc le haut elfe.

_ Je crains néanmoins que vous deviez trouver un nom masculin dans mon cas.

J'avais presque murmuré, mal à l'aise, mais j'étais obligé d'en parler, alors autant le faire au plus vite. Le seigneur de la Lórien me dévisagea avec étonnement quelques secondes.

_ Les changements de votre corps sont donc si importants ? Demanda-t-il, comme pour confirmer qu'il avait bien compris mes dires.

Je hochais la tête de façon affirmative.

_ Et bien ça, c'est fort surprenant. Répondit Celeborn, non sans un petit sourire.

_ Je me demande ce que vont en penser les autres...

Je me parlais plus à moi-même qu'autre chose, néanmoins, le seigneur me répondit d'une voix douce.

_ Tous connaissent votre situation atypique. De plus, j'ai déjà ouï certains dire qu'ils vous trouvaient bien masculine. Votre nouveau statut risque de surprendre, mais ils s'y habitueront. M'assura Celeborn, avec un regard compatissant.

Je lui souris en remerciement. Évidement dans les jours qui suivirent, plus d'un elfe fut grandement étonné par mon changement. Heureusement que mon prénom, Sacha, était mixte. Cela m'évita d'avoir à chercher un pseudo le temps que le seigneur de la Lórien me rebaptise officiellement. Car ce genre de situations, forts rares, donnait lieu à toute une cérémonie assez complexe à mettre en place.

Au final, c'était la réaction de Mélanie que je redoutais le plus. Mais elle déclara haut et fort qu'elle serait heureuse d'avoir un grand frère à la place de sa grande sœur, à condition que celui-ci s'occupe toujours aussi bien d'elle. Attendri, je lui avais fait un gros câlin en lui promettant de la gâter encore plus qu'avant. Le plus dur ensuite fut de m'habituer au passage de ''elle'' à ''il''. Je reprenais les autres elfes à longueur de temps, mais moi-même je me trompais encore parfois.

Puis, une grosse fatigue enveloppa subitement, je passais mes journées dans un brouillard d'épuisement. Si bien que je décidai bientôt de rester au lit des heures durant. Au départ, je crus que c'était à cause des nouvelles activités physiques que j'imposais à mon corps. Mais Evinya avait une autre théorie. Pour elle, c'était le changement corporel profond que je subissais qui me demandait énormément d'énergie. En fait, c'était plutôt logique. Et je pus constater que la guérisseuse avait eu raison quand, un matin, je me réveillai enfin reposé mais aussi totalement garçon. Désormais, il n'y avait plus de doute possible.

Le jour même, on m'apprit que le prince Legolas et le seigneur Aragorn devaient bientôt arriver en Lórien. D'après ce que je compris, on ne les attendait normalement pas avant plusieurs semaines. Mais des événements inquiétants aux frontières d'Isengard les avaient incités à précipiter leur voyage. Vint pour moi une nouvelle période de questionnements et de doutes. J'allais rencontrer Legolas et Aragorn, des véritables légendes. Seraient-ils semblables à ceux que je connaissais zux travers des livres ? Quels pouvaient donc être ces troubles qui agitaient Isengard ? Tout allait si vite encore une fois...

Le jour de leur arrivée, Evinya passa un long moment à nous préparer Mélanie et moi. Si ma sœur portait une tenue d'apparat dans les tons vert pomme. J'eus droit à un gris bleu assez soutenu, Evinya ayant décrété que cette couleur allait à ravir avec mes yeux. Bien sûr cette fois, je portais une étoffe à la coupe masculine. La guérisseuse avait également tressé nos cheveux d'une manière traditionnelle. Deux tresses latérales, dégageant les fines oreilles pointues, et qui se rejoignaient en une seule pour ensuite descendre jusqu'au bas de la chevelure.

Ce fut donc accompagné de ma sœur, et aux côtés des seigneurs de la Lórien eux-même, que j'eus l'honneur de rencontrer pour la première fois Aragorn et Legolas. Le seigneur du Gondor était charmant, ça c'était un fait avéré. Je fus d'ailleurs surpris de le trouver relativement jeune. Mais Legolas... Quand je le vis, ma première pensée fut que sa prestance était largement sous-estimée dans les films. Une peau pâle, des traits fins mais un peu durs, des cheveux blonds cascadants sur ses épaules, et une armure elfique, souple et légère, qui soulignait sa posture. Mais ce qui me surpris le plus fut ses yeux d'un bleu insondable, assombris par le voile des années. Celui que j'avais face à moi était un prince et un guerrier, cela se lisait dans chaque courbe de son corps. Je dus m'obliger à détourner le regard avant de paraître impoli.

_ Prince Legolas de la Mirkwood, seigneur Aragorn du Gondor, permettez-moi de vous présenter Ránael (Dérivé de rána : vagabond) et Lëonna habitants de la Lórien depuis peu. Déclara solennellement le seigneur Celeborn après les politesses d'usage.

Je retins mon souffle et contient difficilement un sourire, ça y est, c'était fait. Ránael, c'était mon nouveau prénom. Il n'y avait pas eu de cérémonie officielle par manque de temps. Mais de telles présentations, devant des seigneurs aussi importants qu'Aragorn et Legolas, valaient largement toutes les cérémonies imaginables. Il eut ensuite un échange sur les dernières nouvelles de la Terre du Milieu que j'écoutais d'une oreille distraite. Evinya avait déjà reconduit ma sœur, Lëonna donc. Elle était trop jeune pour qu'on l'oblige à rester dans de telles réunions.

_ Les frontières d'Isengard sont agitées. Déclara alors Aragorn. Nos éclaireurs ont repéré les traces d'une armée en marche.

Je tendis l'oreille, voilà qui n'était pas rassurant.

_ Estes-vous sûr de ce que vous avancez ? Pour quelles raisons, et pour qui, rassemblerait-on une armée en Isengard ?Contre-attaqua Celeborn, visiblement sceptique.

Pour une raison qui m'échappait, mon seigneur semblait froid et distant avec le roi du Gondor. Cela me surpris quelque peu.

_ Nous n'avons rien vu de vivant. Avoua Aragorn comme si cela lui brûlait les lèvres. Mais...

_ Mais tout cela ne sont que des suppositions. Le coupa avec impolitesse le seigneur de la Lórien. Pouvons-nous nous fier aux dires de vos guerriers ?

_ Permettez-moi de rappeler que, Gandalf le Blanc lui-même, à relever là-bas des traces d'activité magique qui ne font que se renforcer. Une magie semblable à celle qui ouvre les portails. Intervint soudainement Legolas, d'une voix calme mais ferme.

Je vis du coin de l'œil le seigneur Celeborn se renfrogner quelque peu.

_ Et c'est bien pour cela que nous avons tout fait pour arriver ici aussi vite que possible. Continua Aragorn, visiblement relancé par les paroles de son compagnon d'armes. Vous hébergez actuellement deux personnes ayant traversé un portail et étant toujours en vie. Entre ça et les activités suspectes en Isengard, cela ne peut être une coïncidence.

En cet instant j'essayai de me faire aussi petit que possible.

_ Où voulez-vous en venir ? Demanda froidement Celeborn.

_ Vous le savez très bien. Déclara Aragorn de moins en moins calme. Ránael, que vous semblez vouloir protéger, détient peut-être la clef pour avoir des réponses, et la solution pour mettre fin à ces bizarreries.

Cette fois le seigneur de la Lórien monta de plusieurs tons

_ Vous ne partirez pas avec...

_ C'est pourtant là que se trouve sa destinée. Le coupa la Dame Galadriel d'une voix profonde. Ránael doit partir avec nos visiteurs. C'est en Isengard que se jouera sa place en ce monde.

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer d'angoisse. Un long silence suivit la prédiction de la Dame de la Lórien. Finalement, Aragorn se tourna vers moi.

_ Veuillez nous excuser pour ce dérangement inopiné. Mais, accepteriez-vous de nous suivre ?

Incertain, je regardai Galadriel qui hocha lentement de la tête. Il y avait visiblement des choses immuables en ce bas monde.

_ Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix... Murmurai-je, peu convaincu.

Et une fois de plus tout alla très vite. Le départ fut convenu pour le lendemain. Mais pour ce soir, les elfes de la Lórien avaient tenu à organiser un banquet en l'honneur des seigneurs Aragorn et Legolas. Un banquet elfique c'était de la nourriture et des boissons de qualité, des chants et de la musique, le tout entre les arbres joliment éclairés. Je passai une partie de la soirée avec Roimë et quelques-uns de mes amis, je ne le reverrais peut-être pas avant un moment. Au passage, certains de mes professeurs y allèrent de petits conseils personnels.

Paren, le maître d'armes, m'offrit même une dague, justifiant son geste par le fait que je n'avais pas encore mes armes personnelles. Je fus un peu gêné du cadeau, c'était une belle dague, bien aiguisée et dont le côté était finement gravé d'arabesques. Le manche et le fourreau étaient eux aussi ornementés, ils n'étaient pas spécialement abîmés mais ne paraissaient pas neufs non plus. On pouvait voir sur le fourreau les traces d'un entretient régulier et le cuir du manche semblait avoir était retouché. Curieux, je me permis de demander à Paren si cette arme avait son histoire. Il m'avait simplement répondu que, désormais, c'était à moi de lui en écrire une.

Puis, je passai une autre partie de la soirée, déjà bien entamée, à observer Legolas. Il faut dire qu'il était vraiment attirant. Nombreux étaient les elfes, hommes ou femmes, qui lui gravitaient autour. Moi, je restai à distance respectable, assez proches pour les entendre, assez loin pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Les autres elfes demandaient au prince des nouvelles de la Mirkwood, ou bien des récits de grandes batailles. L'un réussit même à le persuader de chanter après maintes négociations.

La voix de Legolas s'éleva alors, coupant net les autres conversations, captivant littéralement toutes les personnes présentes. Une voix profonde et puissante, au timbre un peu aigu d'alto, qui vibrait d'émotion. Le prince ne chantait pas juste pour l'assistance, je crois même qu'il nous avait oubliés. Non, il chantait pour lui, plongé dans son propre monde où il nous transportait par la même occasion. Je ne comprenais pas l'elfique, d'autant plus qu'il devait chanter dans un dialecte ancien. Mais ses paroles étaient remplies d'une mélancolie déchirante. Néanmoins, le prince semblait prendre plaisir à chanter. Et je crois que je garderai longtemps en tête le spectacle de ce soir-là. Legolas qui chantait, baigné par la lumière de la lune, et avec une douce brise semblant vouloir accompagner ses mélopées. À la demande de quelques-uns, il enchaîna ainsi plusieurs chants. Il n'y eut jamais de musiques entraînantes, mais toujours des paroles tantôt douces, tantôt carrément tristes.

Je commençai à sentir une tension désagréable dans mon bas-ventre. Aussi, à la fin du dernier chant, je m'éclipsai dans ma chambre. Je remerciai le ciel que Loënna ne dormait pas ici ce soir mais chez une amie. Je savais que mes joues devaient être d'une belle teinte rouge, et je trouvai que mon cœur tapait un peu trop fort dans ma poitrine. En me glissant dans mon lit, j'étais de plus en plus gêné. Difficile de s'adapter à ce nouveau corps parfois, et c'était bien la première fois que je me retrouvai dans une telle situation... Je n'étais pas totalement ignorant, mais terriblement mal à l'aise, autant de ma réaction que de ce qui l'avait provoquée. J'essayais d'abord de me persuader que ça allait passer tout seul. Mais après quelques minutes, et alors que cette tension ne faisait que croître, je dus bien me résoudre à faire quelque chose. Sinon, je n'allais pas dormir avant un bon moment, et surtout ça devenait vraiment gênant. Une main maladroite, quelques caresses inexpérimentées, des soupirs, et je finis enfin par réussir à détendre mon corps. Après ça je réussis à dormir un peu.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu !

Bon je vous avez prévenu pour Legolas... Mais je me répète, il n'y aura pas autre chose que cette attirance physique.

Aller, vous l'aurez peut-être deviné mais dans le prochain chapitre les choses sérieuses commencent (il serait temps!).


	6. Chapter 6

Une histoire de haine

(_Le Seigneur des Anneaux_)

Bonjour à tous !

Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de Tolkien, de Peter Jackson et de bien d'autres.

* * *

Chapitre 6

Le jour était à peine levé quand j'ouvris les yeux. Il me fut alors impossible de rester tranquille, trop angoissé par le voyage qui m'attendait. Je préférai donc me préparer pour le départ, plutôt que de rester à rien faire. N'ayant pas l'habitude, passer l'armure souple dans les tons gris foncés ne fut pas chose aisée. Une fois la protection enfilée et ajustée, j'y ajoutai la dague que Paren m'avait offerte la veille et un arc avec son carquois... Bon, étant toujours aussi mauvais avec des flèches c'était plus pour faire beau, j'avoue. J'empaquetai ensuite quelques affaires de première nécessité. Puis j'attendis. Enfin, après ce qui me parut être des heures, on frappa à la porte. Je supposai que ce serait Evinya, ou bien Roimë, qui viendrait me chercher. Aussi, je fus véritablement surpris de trouver le seigneur Celeborn en personne en ouvrant.

_ J'ai à vous parler. Déclara ce dernier comme pour se justifier.

Et il me guida alors entre les arbres dans la direction des écuries. A cette heure matinale, il n'y avait que peu d'elfes dehors. Je le suivais sans un mot, attendant qu'il prenne la parole, ce qui ne tarda pas.

_ Je suis véritablement navré que les choses prennent une telle tournure. J'aurais voulu pouvoir retarder votre départ. Veuillez m'excuser de n'avoir pu le faire.

Je regardai mon seigneur sans vraiment comprendre.

_ Pourquoi me protéger à ce point ? Demandai-je.

Le seigneur Celeborn, soupira et s'arrêta pour me regarder.

_ Vous êtes désormais un elfe de la Lórien. Et à ce titre, vous êtes autant sous ma protection que n'importe lequel des habitants de cette forêt. Vous êtes jeune, encore inexpérimenté entant qu'elfe. De plus je n'envoie jamais, au grand jamais, d'elfes n'ayant pas fini leur formation au combat en dehors de nos frontières. Ce n'est pas contre vous, c'est un principe. Conclut le seigneur de la Lórien.

Je restai interdit, comment réagir face à cela ? Néanmoins, je remerciai timidement mon seigneur, me sentant flatté, fier même. Un silence se fit, en arrivant en vue des écuries, Celeborn ajouta tout de même.

_ Comprenez bien une chose, une fois sorti de nos frontières, vous serez seul.

Je hochai lentement la tête. Prenant de plus en plus conscience, si c'était encore possible, que ce voyage n'était pas anodin. Et surtout, qu'il pourrait bien être le premier d'une suite d'événements plus importants qu'il n'y paraissait. On m'attribua une monture, alors que Legolas et Aragorn étaient déjà prêts pour le départ. Je pris tout de même le temps de dire adieu à mes amis, Roimë, Evinya et quelques autres. Mais surtout à ma sœur. Evinya me promit de bien veiller sur elle. Cela me rassura quelque peu, et de toute façon, je savais qu'elle serait bien entourée. Comme venait de me le prouver Celeborn, les elfes prennent grand soin des leurs. Et en cet instant, je me sentis réellement fier d'en faire partie.

Les adieux furent douloureux. Je ne savais pas si je reviendrai, ni quand, et encore moins vers quoi je partais. Pourtant, une fois en selle, je restai droit et digne, me jurant de ne pas me retourner. Je ne le fis pas, mais passer la frontière elfique me secoua plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Sentir brusquement cette enveloppe de magie protectrice disparaître me fit me crisper sur mes rênes. J'eus vraiment envie de faire demi-tour à ce moment. Et bientôt, un mauvais pressentiment m'enserra la poitrine.

Puis le monde extérieur se dévoila sous mes yeux. Une forêt dense et le cours d'eau que nous suivons en chevauchant, un large fleuve calme au courant doux. Quelques chants d'oiseaux, le pas d'un grand mammifère au loin, la fuite furtive d'un petit juste à ma droite. Mon sang d'elfe, puisque désormais c'était ce qui coulait dans mes veines, sembla pulser en même temps que la forêt pleine de vie. Je pris quelques inspirations profondes, me concentrant sur mes sens. Mon souffle, celui de ma monture qui gonflait ses flancs contre mes cuisses, le pas tranquille auquel nous allions. Parfois, mon cheval faisait un petit écart pour éviter des branchages et ainsi poser le sabot sur un sol plus sûr. Le doux bruissement du fleuve et celui du vent. Les respirations des deux seigneurs qui me précédaient, le craquement des sabots de leurs propres montures.

Tout cela, je le ressentais comme si je me fondais en chaque son, chaque mouvement. Fort des séances de méditation elfique que j'avais suivies ces dernières semaines. Aussi, je me calmai rapidement et me détendis dans ma selle. La jument elfique qu'on m'avait attribuée sembla se réjouir de ce changement, allongeant légèrement un pas désormais plus souple. Je lui flattai l'encolure, Norin (Dérivé de nor- : courir), c'était son nom. Elle avait une robe rouan et des membres forts. Ce n'était pas un cheval d'apparat mais bien une jument de combat, sûre de ses appuis et un peu lourde dans ses allures.

Je respirais maintenant plus sereinement, ayant réussi à calmer mon esprit. J'avais maîtrisé mes angoisses et ce sentiment étrange qui me tordait les chairs. J'étais à nouveau concentré sur le moment présent, accompagnant le pas de mon cheval, admirant la forêt environnante. Puis, je posai mes yeux sur les deux seigneurs. Chacun était bien en selle, détendu mais pas avachi, on sentait qu'ils avaient l'habitude de chevaucher sur de grandes distances. Je soupirai discrètement, je n'avais plus qu'à attendre que le temps passe, seul avec moi-même. J'avais tant de questions, mais je n'osais pas engager la conversation avec ces deux êtres de légendes, trop intimidé.

Alors je me contentai de regarder. Relevant chaque mouvement de tête du prince Legolas, essayant d'entendre et de voir la même chose que lui. C'était un bon entraînement pour affûter mes sens. Puis je m'en lassai, aussi je détaillai le seigneur Aragorn. Ce qui, dans sa posture, montrait qui il était, un guerrier aguerri et le roi du Gondor. J'avais appris à décrypter un peu le langage corporel depuis mon arrivée, car c'était une composante essentielle de la communication chez les elfes. Je pus donc constater une différence notable entre les deux compagnons.

Aragorn se souciait peu de son allure, ou plus précisément, il la laissait au naturel. Peu lui importait d'avoir la main dans telle ou telle position ou de couver d'un regard affectueux son ami elfe. Et ce, tout simplement parce qu'il n'y faisait pas attention. Il était d'instinct noble dans sa posture, mais ne contrôlait pas consciemment cette dernière. À l'inverse, l'allure de Legolas semblait réglée au millimètre, tout était calculé pour qu'il soit le plus neutre possible, jusque dans l'inclinaison de son menton ou la position de ses bras. Il était donc quasiment illisible, même pour un elfe expert en langage du corps.

Je supposai que c'était son statut de prince de la Mirkwood qui forçait Legolas à avoir un tel contrôle de lui-même, à être aussi impénétrable. Mais je trouvais cela dommage. En agissant ainsi, il se renfermait et se rendait inaccessible aux autres. Et surtout, je doutai qu'il soit encore capable d'agir naturellement avec autrui, sans calculer ses moindres gestes, chacun de ses mots. À cette pensée, je sentis un sentiment étrange naître au fond de moi. Un beau prince mystérieux et inatteignable avait de quoi être attirant. Je me mis une gigantesque baffe mentale et détournai les yeux. Non mais à quoi je pensais moi !

Ce petit jeu m'avait occupé quelques heures et on s'approchait de l'orée de la forêt. Quitter cette canopée rassurante ne m'enchantait pas tellement. En même temps, plus calme qu'au début de notre voyage, je ressentais aussi de la curiosité à l'idée de découvrir de nouveaux horizons. Mais j'estimais qu'il nous faudrait encore un moment pour sortir totalement de la forêt. Aussi, je soupirai, commençant à trouver le temps long. Ce fut à ce moment qu'Aragorn ralentit son cheval pour se positionner à ma hauteur. Je n'osais pas engager moi-même la conversation, mais le roi du Gondor avait visiblement envie de discuter un peu.

_ Tout va bien ? Vous semblez à l'aise à cheval. Est-ce les elfes qui vous ont appris à monter ?

J'eus un regard critique vers Legolas, resté un peu en avant. Non décidément, son maintien et le mien n'avait rien en commun.

_ Non, j'ai appris à chevaucher dans mon monde d'origine. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas eu l'occasion de monter depuis mon arrivée ici. Répondis-je poliment avec un sourire.

_ Je vois... Pardonnez mon indiscrétion mais... Nos messagers nous avaient annoncé la venue de deux jeunes filles par le portail. Imaginez notre surprise en vous voyant. Surtout qu'il est plutôt rare que des informations soient déformées. Continua Aragorn.

_ Rassurez-vous, vos informations n'étaient pas erronées.

Je laissai un instant à ma révélation pour faire son effet. Le seigneur du Gondor eut d'abord l'air dubitatif, puis franchement étonné.

_ Je savais que les corps de ceux qui passent les portails subissaient des changements, mais... Avez-vous vraiment... ?

Je hochai la tête avant d'avoir un sourire un peu gêné.

_ Je suis arrivée fille dans ce monde, mais depuis j'ai radicalement changé.

Aragorn sembla stupéfait, mais ne fit pas plus de commentaire. Après un silence, il enchaîna.

_ Comment est le monde dont vous êtes originaire ?

Une légère intonation dans sa question trahissait sa curiosité. Je réfléchis un long moment à ma réponse.

_ C'est un monde où la valeur de l'argent a pris le pas sur toutes les autres, y compris celles morales. C'est un monde où la nature souffre par la faute des hommes et où ces derniers n'ont besoin de personne pour s'entre-tuer. Pas de monstres, pas d'incarnation du mal, pas d'elfes ou de nains, juste des hommes qui se battent au nom de la religion et du pouvoir. Et ce, aussi bien verbalement que physiquement.

Je fis une pause, jetant un regard en coin à Aragorn, me demandant si je devais continuer mon récit. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas juger mes paroles, il m'écoutait simplement attentivement, visiblement curieux. Alors je repris.

_ C'est un monde de routine et de répétition morne, aussi bien dans son Histoire que dans le quotidien de ses habitants. Une routine faite soit de richesses soit de souffrances. C'est un monde sans magie, la seule qui subsiste est celle de l'imagination. Certains humains l'ont perdue, d'autres ont pourtant des idées magnifiques. Mais même ça, s'inscrit dans un système où le plus riche est aussi le plus fort. Même ce que nous avons dans la tête est monnayable.

Je soupirais lourdement.

_ Vous me faites un portrait si noir de votre monde... Déclara pensivement Aragorn. Même si celui-ci a aussi ses défauts et qu'il y a beaucoup de dangers en Terre du Milieu, vous devez presque trouver ce monde accueillant.

J'étais un peu gêné à présent, je m'étais à peine aperçu que je décrivais un endroit si peu enviable.

_ Ah mais tout n'est pas comme ça ! Et puis... je ne vous donne là que ma vision des choses, je vous ai décrit des généralités. Mais les valeurs morales n'ont pas non plus disparu. Il existe encore l''amitié, l'amour sous toutes ses formes. Certains humains sont généreux et aident leur prochain, quelle que soit la manière dont ils choisissent de le faire. J'ai passé ma vie entouré de ma famille, de mes amis. Il y avait des bons moments. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre, j'avais tout ce que je voulais, j'étais privilégié même, je...

Et malgré tout cela, je n'avais jamais réussi à trouver ma place dans ce monde qui semblait me rejeter. Surtout depuis que j'avais perdu fois en l'être humain... Mais, n'était-ce pas le cas pour beaucoup d'humains à un moment où un autre de leur vie ? Ne rêvions-nous pas tous d'autres choses une fois dans nos lits, d'une autre vie ?

_ Excusez-moi. Je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise. Déclara Aragorn en me voyant me recroqueviller sur ma selle.

_ Ce n'est rien. Juste... Je ravalai ma phrase, Aragorn était le seigneur de Gondor, pas un ami à qui je pouvais me confier. Mais vous avez raison, dans un sens je suis vraiment heureux d'être ici. J'ai perdu des choses en arrivant dans ce monde, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il en a plein d'autres à m'offrir. Conclus-je avec un petit sourire.

En vérité, je ne me sentais pas plus à ma place en Terre du Milieu que dans mon monde d'origine. Mais j'étais véritablement content d'avoir quitté ce monde où je ne manquais pourtant de rien, et c'était ce constat qui me culpabilisait tant.

_ N'y a-t-il donc rien que vous regrettiez dans ce monde qu'était le vôtre ? Demanda subitement Aragorn.

La question me surpris. C'était bien la première fois que je parlais autant de mon monde d'origine depuis mon arrivée. Les elfes de la Lórien m'avaient bien demandé quelques précisions, mais ils ne s'étaient jamais montré très curieux ou insistants. Peut-être était-ce des comportement propres aux humains. Mais je pouvais voir du coin de l'œil Legolas tendre l'oreille depuis le début de cette conversation, il était visiblement lui aussi intéressé par mes paroles. Et puis il y avait le sourire d'Aragorn. Je devinais qu'il voulait surtout m'amener à parler de ce qui était pour moi des bons souvenirs. Et pour lui, peut-être une source d'information supplémentaire. Je réfléchis donc un instant avant de répondre.

_ Des choses que je regrette ? Hum... Le chocolat peut-être ? Aragorn me regarda bizarrement et j'eus un petit rire. C'est un aliment fait avec du cacao, c'est amer au départ mais on y ajoute du sucre ou du lait pour le rendre meilleur. C'est surtout très addictif ! Expliquai-je, et constatant que le roi du Gondor semblait satisfait et intéressé, tout comme Legolas qui écoutait désormais sans se cacher, je continuai donc. La musique aussi... Vous avez de superbes chansons je ne dis pas le contraire ! Mais les bonnes musiques, rapides et rythmées d'où je viens me manquent un peu.

Et je continuais un moment cette liste, parlant de glaces ou de sirops, de paysages aussi. Je dérivais un cours instant sur mes amis, mais ne m'attardais pas sur le sujet, remarquant simplement que je gardais des bons souvenirs du temps passé avec eux, ou du moins avec certains. J'expliquais que j'aimais lire et apprendre, mais qu'en Lórien, ces deux passions avaient été comblées.

Et alors que je finissais une phrase, les derniers arbres de la forêt s'écartèrent pour laisser place à une prairie verdoyante. De petites buttes jalonnées la plaine ouverte à perte de vue. Là-bas au loin, de hautes montagnes aux pics acérés se découpaient en ombre derrière le fin voile de nuage. Les Monts Brumeux, devinai-je pour connaître un peu la géographie des lieux et avoir étudié une carte peu avant de partir. Devant, cette plaine qui semblait ouvrir les bras pour nous accueillir, totalement dégageait, où une nature sauvage et gorgée de vie s'épanouissait.

Une douce brise fit frémir les herbes et onduler mes longs cheveux blancs. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'une extraordinaire sensation de liberté vienne griser mes sens. Je m'assis bien dans ma selle et serrai les jambes, Norin réagit de suite, comme si elle avait attendu la même chose que moi. Aussitôt, la jument démarra un galop soutenu en une foulée souple et largue. Contrairement à ce que son apparence pouvait laisser croire, son galop n'était pas lourd, juste coulé et confortable. Norin accéléra et je la laissai faire, en confiance, détendant les reines. Notre pointe de vitesse dura un moment, et c'est la jument elle-même qui y mit fin tranquillement.

J'attendis alors Aragorn et Legolas, que notre brusque changement d'allure avait visiblement pris de cours. Ils ne furent pas longs à nous rejoindre puis à se caler sur le même pas que nous.

_ Vous nous avez surpris ! Déclara le roi du Gondor. Vous allez bien ?

_ Je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit votre cheval qui vous ai embarqué. Commenta Legolas.

C'était finalement la première fois qu'il s'adressait directement à moi. Je m'arrêtai un instant sur sa voix mélodieuse et pourtant si neutre, presque froide. Puis je souris simplement.

_ Non, c'est moi qui ai demandé à Norin d'accélérer. Excusez-moi. Mais s'il y a bien une chose qui commençait à me manquer, c'était de monter à cheval. Et la perspective d'un tel galop en liberté m'était trop belle.

_ Je vous comprends. Acquiesça Aragorn. Et, merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions, j'avais vraiment envie d'en savoir plus sur votre monde d'origine. Or je n'ai pas eu souvent l'occasion de discuter avec des gens ayant effectué le passage entre nos mondes.

Évidemment pensais-je, ils sont presque tous morts. Néanmoins, je ne fis aucune remarque à voix haute et on échangea un sourire. Je constatai alors que l'après-midi était bien entamée, bientôt il serait temps de faire halte pour la nuit. Finalement, ce premier jour de voyage avait été agréable et riche en enseignement.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu !


	7. Chapter 7

Une histoire de haine

(_Le Seigneur des Anneaux_)

Bonjour à tous !

En m'excusant pour les fautes d'orthographe, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de Tolkien, de Peter Jackson et de bien d'autres.

* * *

Chapitre 7

Après quelques heures supplémentaires de chevauchée, et alors que le soleil déclinait sur l'horizon, Aragorn décida qu'il était temps de s'arrêter pour la nuit. Il stoppa donc son cheval près de gros rochers et mit pied à terre avec souplesse. Je l'enviai à ce moment-là, car après une journée entière de randonnée, et alors que je n'y étais pas habitué, j'étais tout simplement complètement fourbu. Et je savais qu'avec un corps aussi raide, je serais tout sauf élégant en descendant de cheval. Et alors que Legolas sautait à son tour de sa selle avec agilité, je sentis mon nez se renfrogner.

_ Je n'aime pas l'idée de nous arrêter ici, il n'y a pas assez de protection, aucun arbre... Déclara Legolas à l'attention d'Aragorn qui déballait déjà quelques affaires.

Décidant que je devrais finir par desseller pour faire de même, je mis ma fierté de côté et me laissai glisser à terre. Je fléchis les genoux pour amortir le choc et fis quelques mouvements pour m'étirer avant d'essayer de marcher.

_ Je le conçois très bien mon ami, mais ces rochers nous apporteront une maigre protection. Répondit Aragorn en me couvant du coin de l'œil. Et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait nombre d'ennemis sur ces terres. Nous devrions être tranquilles cette nuit, et avec un peu chance, pouvoir atteindre le prochain village pour demain soir.

_ Il n'y a que vous que ça réjouirez. Un elfe préfère dormir sous la protection des arbres. Rétorqua Legolas.

Je crus un instant qu'il reprochait véritablement quelque chose à Aragorn. Mais quand je surpris leur sourire complice, je compris en fait qu'il plaisantait gentiment. Je me sentis alors chanceux de pouvoir côtoyer ces deux héros de légende, et d'être ainsi témoins de telles scènes de complicité entre eux.

Après avoir mangé un peu de viande séchée et de pain elfique, chacun se coucha sur des couvertures de voyage. Bien que je n'avais absolument pas l'habitude de dormir à la belle étoile, je m'endormis assez vite, trop épuisé par la randonnée. On se remit en marche avec les premières lueurs de l'aube et une nouvelle journée de voyage commença. J'avais encore des crampes de la veille et devinai qu'il me faudrait composer avec elles durant tout le trajet.

Le jour avança doucement, nous mangions en selle dans la journée et ne faisions que peu d'arrêt. Nous parlions peu aussi. Pourtant en début d'après-midi, Aragorn me demanda si je m'étais bien intégré en Lórien. Je lui expliquais alors que j'avais suivi différents cours, y compris des entraînements de combat. Que je m'étais intéressé au mode de vie des elfes, à l'Histoire, aux légendes. Mais que je parlais très mal l'elfique et que c'était bien la seule chose que j'avais du mal à apprendre.

_ Mais ça a toujours été comme ça. J'ai toujours eu du mal à apprendre une nouvelle langue, déjà dans mon ancien monde c'était comme ça. Concluais-je avec un sourire.

_ Rassurez-vous, vous avez désormais l'éternité pour apprendre à parler notre langue. Lança Legolas qui, comme à chaque fois, écouter la conversation.

Aragorn acquiesça avec entrain mais je restais muet. L'éternité, forcément maintenant que j'étais un elfe, j'en avais aussi l'espérance de vie. Cet état de fait me frappa brusquement, je n'y avais pas encore vraiment réfléchi. Et personne ne me l'avait fait remarquer de façon aussi directe. Je passais le reste de la journée perdu dans mes pensées.

En fin d'après-midi, notre petit groupe traversa le premier village depuis le début du voyage. Il était assez grand pour avoir une auberge où nous pourrions dormir cette nuit. On eut donc droit à un repas chaud et un vrai lit. Il y avait même un bac d'eau pour se décrasser un peu, et je n'en fus pas mécontent.

Le jour suivant se passa comme les deux premiers, calmement. Profitant de quelques arbres qui offraient un abri, Aragorn stoppa notre petit groupe bien avant la tombée de la nuit. Utilisant le temps disponible, je décidai alors de m'entraîner un peu à l'arc, choisissant un tronc épais pour cible. Je ne pus que constater que je n'étais vraiment pas doué pour cela, toutes mes flèches allant soit à droite soit à gauche de l'arbre. Et celles qui avaient la bonne inclinaison étaient parfois trop hautes et d'autres fois atterrissaient dans l'herbe devant le tronc.

_ Vous devriez prendre de meilleurs appuis.

Je sursautais brusquement même si j'avais reconnu la voix du prince de la Mirkwood. Ce type était trop discret pour son propre bien, pensais-je.

_ Désolé que vous ayez assisté à cela. Paren, le maître d'armes de la Lórien semblait penser que je n'étais pas un cas un désespéré. Et je peux vous assurer qu'il est bon professeur. Mais je crois que je n'arriverais jamais à mettre une flèche dans une cible. Déclarais-je avec un regard d'excuse.

Après tout, je parlais à l'un des meilleurs archers de la Terre du Milieu, toutes races confondues. Il devait vraiment être atterré de voir quelqu'un aussi maladroit avec cette arme qu'il maîtrisait si bien.

_ Vous êtes droitier, reculez un peu votre pied droit et inclinez un peu le gauche vers l'extérieur. Me conseilla Legolas en me rapportant les flèches que j'avais déjà tirées.

Stupéfait qu'il ne détourne pas les yeux du spectacle désolant que j'offrais, qu'il s'intéresse à moi tout simplement, je fis ce qu'il disait. La flèche rasa le tronc, sur la gauche.

_ Détendez les épaules. Dit encore le prince elfique.

En se plaçant derrière moi, il donna un léger coup de pied sur mon genou droit.

_ Fléchissez un peu les jambes, prenez appui dans la terre. On dirait un bâton de fer. Râla un peu Legolas.

Je m'appliquai à l'écouter et pour reproduire ce qu'il me demandait. La flèche était cette fois-ci bien alignée, mais elle se planta dans l'herbe avant le tronc.

_ Détendez vraiment vos épaules, maîtrisez votre souffle, ou vous ne trouverez pas la force de tendre l'arc.

À ces mots, le prince vint placer ses mains sur les miennes, collant son corps au mien pour rectifier ma position. Je sentis une chaleur gênante, et surtout très mal venue, envahir mon bas-ventre.

_ Soufflez doucement, concentrez-vous. Rajouta encore le prince.

Et son propre souffle ainsi que son torse vibrant dans mon dos me firent frissonner. Je fermai un instant les yeux, tentant d'oublier cet autre corps qui ne semblait pourtant pas vouloir bouger. Ce genre de pensées n'avait vraiment pas sa place ici. Après quelques respirations, je parvins néanmoins à me reconcentrer sur l'arc et la cible. Là, Legolas relâcha légèrement les doigts de la main droite, instinctivement je fis de même. La flèche tirée conjointement partie avec précision et se ficha au centre du tronc, à hauteur de tête.

_ Vous voyez que vous pouvez y arriver. Constata Legolas en s'écartant.

Ce fut presque à regret que je sentis son corps s'éloigner du mien, et une légère rougeur me monta aux joues. Autant parce que j'étais flatté d'avoir reçu des conseils de la part de Legolas en personne, qu'à cause des idées qui me montaient à la tête. Et le fait de voir qu'Aragorn nous observait, adossé à un arbre ne m'aida pas à me calmer. Heureusement qu'il déclara à ce moment que le dîner, une soupe préparer avec des vivres achetés dans le village de la veille, était prêt. Car je crois que je n'aurais jamais su tirer une flèche de plus dans mon état.

Alors que je m'étais clamé le temps de manger, quand je fus allongé pour dormir, des idées incongrues me vinrent à nouveau en tête. Et je dus composer cette nuit-là avec une tension désagréable dans le bas-ventre, alors que Legolas dormait à quelques pas sur ma gauche. Décidément, je maîtrisais encore très mal les réactions de ce nouveau corps.

Et puis vraiment, je m'étais attendu à tout pour ce voyage. Le manque d'eau, la faim, l'épuisement, les ennemis potentiels, peut-être le malaise de chevaucher ainsi avec les sauveurs de la Terre du Milieu. Mais pour le moment rien de tout ça. Aragorn et Legolas étaient des compagnons de voyage agréables. Il avait peu d'ennemis et moins encore qui oseraient s'attaquer à des guerriers aguerris tels que les seigneurs à mes côtés.

Même si leurs noms n'étaient pas inscrits sur leurs armures, il y avait plusieurs signes de richesses qui laissaient présager de leurs rangs, et d'autres qui sous-entendaient leur habileté au combat. De plus, certains connaissaient leurs visages. Tout cela expliquait pourquoi nous avions était si bien accueilli dans le village précédent, ce qui serait sans doute encore le cas dans les suivants. Cela expliquait aussi pourquoi notre voyage se déroulait aussi tranquillement, même des bandits de grand chemin y réfléchiraient à deux fois avant de nous d'attaquer.

Non vraiment, je m'étais attendu à tout ce qu'il y a de pire pour ce voyage. Mais certainement pas à devoir m'accommoder de cette sensation désagréable de chaleur, que je ressentais maintenant dans le bas-ventre. Décidant qu'observer Legolas qui dormait, éclairé par les pâles rayons de lune, n'était sans doute pas le meilleur moyen de me clamer, je me tournai de l'autre côté. Avec un soupir, j'essayai de penser à autre chose et de dormir.

Et les jours s'enchaînèrent selon le même schéma. Nous chevauchions le long de l'Anduin, fleuve qui bordait le Plateau du Rohan. Parfois ses méandres et le relief nous en écartaient, mais dans le calme de la plaine, je pouvais toujours l'entendre murmurer au loin si je me concentrais. Comme nous avions un bon rythme de marche, Aragorn décida de nous accorder des pauses dans la journée. Nous nous arrêtions désormais à midi et plus tôt le soir, avant le coucher du soleil.

Legolas profitait de ce temps où nous n'étions pas en selle pour m'entraîner à l'arc et à la dague. Parfois, certains de ses gestes éveillaient encore ne moi des sensations de chaleur assez mal venues. Il ne le faisait pas exprès, et je me contrôlais du mieux possible pour éviter qu'il ne le remarque. Je ne sais pas si j'y arrivais parfaitement, mais il ne fit jamais aucun commentaire. Au moins, j'appris à maîtriser mon corps sur ce point également. Et Aragorn se joignait lui aussi à ces combats amicaux, opposant son épée affûtée à ma dague. Mais je préférais de loin les moments où il affrontait le prince de la Mirkwood. Les deux guerriers entamaient alors une valse à armes égales que je ne me lasserais jamais d'admirer.

Et les heures en selles passées, souvent silencieuses. Parfois Aragorn trouvait quelques sujets de conversation, d'autres fois Legolas essayait de m'apprendre à parler elfique. Ces séances se terminaient souvent avec un roi humain au bord de la crise de larmes, tant il riait de mon accent déplorable et de ma maladresse. Le prince elfique était plus retenu, se contentant de quelques sourires amusés. Mais j'étais profondément flatté de l'attention que me portaient mes deux compagnons de voyages, pourtant peu ordinaires.

Le soir, nous dormions tantôt à la belle étoile, tantôt dans un village que nous trouvions sur notre chemin. Quand le village était assez grand, nous logions dans une auberge. Mais certains hameaux étant trop petits pour avoir de telles structures, nous demandions alors l'hospitalité des habitants. Celle-ci n'était vraiment pas dur à obtenir, non seulement il s'agissait ici de seigneurs reconnus. Mais en plus, ces gens étaient plutôt contents d'accueillir quelques voyageurs, tant que ces derniers n'étaient pas trop louches. En échange, ils demandaient simplement des nouvelles du reste de la Terre du Milieu ou des grands récits de batailles pour égayer leurs soirées.

Dans ces moments, Aragorn était souvent harcelé de questions, en plus il avait un certain talent de conteur. Et bien qu'il ait déjà raconté plusieurs fois les mêmes histoires, je ne m'en lassais pas. Legolas était moins sollicité, du fait de son statut d'elfe sans doute. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de participer à quelques récits faits par son camarade humain. Quand à moi, je me faisais tout petit, me laissant oublier dans un coin, et j'écoutais d'une oreille aussi attentive que le reste de l'assistance.

Non vraiment, tout se passait pour le mieux dans ce voyage. Néanmoins parfois, je me réveillais la nuit, trempé de sueur, haletant de terreur. Les cauchemars que je faisais me restaient flous, mais il y avait cette voix, ce visage que j'aurais voulu pouvoir oublier à jamais. Je ne m'expliquais pas ces rêves emplis de peurs, ni le pressentiment désagréable qui m'enserrait parfois le cœur durant la journée. Et je mis ça simplement sur le compte de l'angoisse liée au voyage.

Un soir, nous profitions d'un repas chaud dans une auberge, alors qu'Aragorn donnait pour la énième fois des nouvelles du Gondor. Je mangeais peu, pourtant la nourriture était très bonne. Mais j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, un peu tracassé par ces rêves qui revenaient sans cesse. Alors pour me changer les idées, j'écoutais avec un sourire le récit que faisait le roi humain, récit pourtant déjà mille fois entendu. Mon regard baladait entre le profil finement dessiné de Legolas et celui un peu plus dur, mais pas dénué de charme, d'Aragorn.

_ Vous allez bien Ránael ? Vous avez à peine touché votre assiette.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par la voix d'Aragorn, et constatai que les deux seigneurs me regardaient, attendant une réponse.

_ Oui pardon, j'étais ailleurs.

_ Quelque chose vous tracasse ?

Cette question de Legolas me laissa surpris. Était-ce de la familiarité, ou juste une réaction qu'il aurait eu avec n'importe qui ?

_ Non, je me disais simplement que j'étais vraiment privilégié. Je voyage aux côtés de deux des sauveurs de la Terre du Milieu. Aux côtés du roi Gondor et du prince de la Mirkwood. En plus, vous m'aidez à m'entraîner, vous m'apprenez de nombreuses choses. Vraiment, j'ai beaucoup de chance. Déclarai-je avec sincérité.

À ce moment, les deux seigneurs échangèrent un regard que je ne pus décrypter.

_ Nous sommes peut-être tout cela. Commenta Aragorn. Mais pour le moment, nous sommes d'abord et avant tout vos compagnons de voyage, et peu importe nos rangs ou nos guerres passées. Retenez bien cela Ránael, nous vous considérons comme n'importe lequel des hommes avec qui il nous a été donné de voyager.

_ Comme un égal en somme. Termina Legolas.

_ Exact, acquiesça Aragorn. Et comprenez bien que nous attendons la même chose de vous.

Je restais stupéfait.

_ Mais comment…? Vous êtes des héros, je ne suis rien. Je ne devrais même pas être là...

_ Vous êtes là où les Valar vous ont voulu. Déclara le prince de la Mirkwood.

_ Oubliez nos rangs et nos différences, parlez librement. Pour le moment, nous ne sommes que des compagnons de route. Renchérit le seigneur Aragorn.

Je restais un moment muet. C'était trop beau, je devais rêver. Voilà maintenant que les héros de la Terre du Milieu me considéraient avec le respect d'un égal, au moins pour le temps d'un voyage, oubliant leurs propres rangs. Je me sentis à la fois terriblement gêné et superbement flatté, fier et heureux.

_ Je vais essayer... Dis-je d'une petite voix.

Et je m'endormis ce soir-là en me considérant comme l'homme le plus chanceux du monde, des mondes même.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu !


	8. Chapter 8

Une histoire de haine

(_Le Seigneur des Anneaux_)

Bonjour à tous !

Après deux chapitres de voyage tranquille, voici l'élément perturbateur ;).

Je m'excuse encore pour les fautes d'orthographe, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de Tolkien, de Peter Jackson et de bien d'autres.

* * *

Chapitre 8

Nous avions repris notre route depuis quelques heures, j'étais un peu à l'arrière, hésitant. Suite à la conversation de la veille, j'aurais bien voulu poser des questions aux deux seigneurs qui me précédaient en chevauchant souplement. Mais il était difficile de passer complètement outre leurs rangs. Norin piaffait légèrement sous la selle, j'étais visiblement assez tendu pour qu'elle le ressente. Finalement, je desserrai les doigts sur les rênes et laissai la jument accélérer pour se remettre à la hauteur des deux autres. Profitant d'un regard d'Aragorn, j'entamais timidement la conversation.

_ Seigneur Aragorn, puis-je vous poser quelques questions ?

_ Bien sûr. Répondit ce dernier avec un sourire encourageant.

Je cherchai mes mots avant de continuer.

_ Vous êtes le roi du Gondor, n'est-ce pas trop gênant que vous quittiez vos terres ainsi ? Et Arwen, votre femme, où est-elle ?

_ Je suis peut-être roi, mais je suis aussi bien entouré. M'expliqua Aragorn avec un sourire. Je peux me permettre de déléguer sans crainte quand je dois m'absenter. Il est vrai que j'ai des responsabilités, et que je fais mon possible pour les assumer avec honneur. Mais il me serait impossible de rester enfermé dans un château toute ma vie durant. J'ai trop le goût de la liberté.

_ N'oubliez pas qu'Aragorn est avant tout un vagabond. Lança Legolas avec amusement.

L'intéressé hocha de la tête.

_ Et je serais fou de penser qu'Arwen, elfe de son état, supporterait une vie enfermée entre des murs de pierre. Nous étions justement en visite chez sa famille à Fondcombe quand nous avons eu vent de votre arrivée dans ce monde. Nous avons alors décidé que je partirais à votre rencontre, et qu'Arewn rentrerait au Gondor. C'est sur le chemin de la Lórien que j'ai croisé Legolas.

La conversation se poursuivit un moment sur le Gondor et la façon dont Aragorn s'était habitué à son nouveau statut, après la guerre de l'anneau. Quand je lui fis remarquer qu'il paraissait jeune malgré les années passées, le roi humain eut un rire franc. Puis il m'expliqua que beaucoup lui faisaient la réflexion. Visiblement, cet état de fait étrange était peut-être dû à la présence d'Arwen à ses côtés. Une pause à midi nous permis de manger et de nous entraîner un peu. Puis, continuant sur ma lancée, j'entamais une conversation avec Legolas une fois en selle. Je le questionnais sur la Mirkwood et sur sa famille, puis sur les coutumes elfiques que je ne connaissais pas encore. Parfois, Aragorn avait également son mot à dire dans la conversation, qui fut agréable et polie. Le soir, un village nous offrit une nuit confortable supplémentaire dans une auberge. Après le dîner et alors que nous allions nous coucher, Legolas m'interpella.

_ Accepteriez-vous de m'aider à tresser mes cheveux ?

Ça pouvait paraître idiot comme question, mais il n'en était rien. La coiffure traditionnelle, avec les tresses latérales, alliait praticité et élégance. Elle dégageait le visage tout en laissant libre la longueur des cheveux, canon de beauté incontournable chez les elfes. Ces tresses étaient prévues pour tenir plusieurs jours au milieu des combats si c'était nécessaire, mais il fallait tout de même les refaire de temps en temps. Or c'était loin d'être évident à faire seul, surtout sans miroir. Et Legolas venait de me demander de l'aider.

J'en fus flatté, vraiment. Il me proposait de partager un moment assez intimiste avec lui. Je savais que cette simple demande n'était pas anodine pour un elfe. On avait justement parlé de ce qu'elle représentait durant l'après-midi. J'avais bien remarqué que les cheveux du prince commençaient à être quelque peu décoiffés, et les miens devaient être dans un état pire encore. Mais connaissant l'amitié qui unissait Aragorn et Legolas, il m'avait paru normal que le prince demanderait plutôt de l'aide au seigneur humain. Mais non, c'était à moi qu'il avait demandé, et cela me rendit heureux. Alors j'acceptais poliment, contenant mon sourire pour ne laisser paraître que le nécessaire.

Legolas lâcha complètement ses cheveux d'un or brillant et s'assit sur un tabouret. Je me mis au travail, un peu hésitant, manquant d'habitude. Un peu impressionné aussi de tenir entre mes mains ces cheveux fins et doux comme la soie. J'eus quelques loupés, mais je m'en sortis pas trop mal non plus. Néanmoins, je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser un peu balader mes yeux, Legolas était vraiment et tout simplement magnifique. Quand j'eus fini je m'écartais, mais je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que Legolas me retienne par le bras en murmurant.

_ À mon tour.

Et je retrouvai donc assis sur le tabouret, avec des mains aux doigts un peu longs et calleux qui dénouaient mes cheveux. Cela me surprit au plus au point, il était d'un rang supérieur au mien, rien ne l'obligeait à le faire. Mais voilà une preuve de plus que, pendant ce voyage, ils me traitaient en égale. Et alors que les mains de Legolas tressaient mes mèches blanches avec la rapidité de l'habitude, je dus faire un gros effort pour rester neutre et ne pas pousser un soupire de bien-être. Néanmoins, je ne pus m'empêcher de profiter de chaque geste. Quand ce fut fini je jetais un coup d'œil vers Aragorn, appréhendant soudainement sa réaction. Mais il n'y avait pas une once de jalousie dans son regard, juste de l'approbation. À nouveau, je m'endormis, bercé de contentement.

Et les jours s'enchaînèrent, cela faisait déjà quelques semaines que nous étions partis de la Lórien. Un soir, nous montions le camp pour la nuit près de quelques bosquets, quand je remarquais l'absence de Legolas.

_ Il est parti se baigner. Déclara Aragorn. À partir de demain, nous ferons route vers la Trouée du Rohan, nous nous éloignerons donc de l'Anduin. C'est le dernier soir où nous pourrons profiter de sa présence.

_ Au fait, pourquoi avoir suivit ce fleuve ? Demandais-je avec curiosité. Nous aurions pu traverser le Plateau directement vers la Trouée.

_ C'était la route la plus sûre, et celle où nous pourrions croiser le plus de villages. Me répondit simplement Aragorn. Il faudrait remplir nos gourdes aussi. Commenta ce dernier en agitant une poche de cuir presque vide.

_ Je vais m'en charger. Proposais-je.

Aragorn me tendit les trois gourdes en rajoutant.

_ Vous devriez en profiter pour vous baigner vous aussi. Vos muscles doivent être éprouvés par notre chevauchée et les entraînements que nous partageons. Les eaux de l'Anduin vous ferez le plus grand bien.

Je hochais la tête, après tout pourquoi pas ? De plus, il y avait une chose qu' Aragorn ignorait. En effet, mes nerfs étaient peut-être encore plus éprouvés que mes muscles ces derniers jours. Si mon corps avait pris le rythme du voyage, plus on avançait, plus mes mauvais rêves se faisaient entêtants. Par je ne savais quel miracle, j'avais réussi à faire en sorte que mes deux compagnons de route ne remarquent pas mon agitation. Seule Norin la sentait car elle se tendait un peu sous la selle en percevant mon angoisse toujours plus grande. Alors oui, un moment dans les eaux claires et calmes de l'Anduin me serait certainement bénéfique.

Mais quelle était la probabilité que je choisisse la même direction que celle qu'avait prise Legolas ? Sans doute était-elle plus élevée que ce que je pensais, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Mais je n'avais tout simplement pas fait attention, trop perdu dans mes réflexions. Et je me retrouvais à quelques mètres du fleuve, quasi hypnotisé par la vision sublime qui s'offrait à moi, à la faveur de la lune. Legolas, nu, à demi plongé dans l'Anduin, la tête un peu en arrière, les cheveux cascadant le long de ses reins. Il tourna alors son regard vers moi, et le maigre espoir que je nourrissais de ne pas être vu s'évanouit.

_ Je suis désolé... Je...

Et je fuis littéralement, tenant fermement les gourdes contre moi. Je m'éloignais suffisamment, tout en suivant le fleuve, avant de m'asseoir au bord de l'eau, essayant de calmer mon cœur affolé. Quelle vision... Je n'aurais pas pu rester, où j'aurais fini par avoir un geste, un regard ou même des mots déplacés. Je décidai finalement de immerger dans l'eau froide, peut-être que cela me calmerait. Il me fallut un peu de temps pour me sentir à nouveau totalement maître de moi. Sans oublier de remplir les gourdes, je rejoignis finalement les autres. Il n'y eut heureusement aucune remarque, mais j'avais bien du mal à regarder Legolas en face.

Et le mal aise perdura quelque peu dans les jours suivants, quelques regards, quelques gestes, suffisaient parfois à faire naître cette chaleur en moi. Je me sentais idiot, mais j'avais quelques circonstances atténuantes. J'avais tout de même changé de sexe récemment, et c'était du prince de la Mirkwood qu'il s'agissait, pas de n'importe qui !

À mesure qu'on faisait route vers la Trouée du Rohan, les villages se raréfièrent. J'avais retrouvé une certaine maîtrise de moi-même, au moins dans la journée, car mes nuits étaient parfois peuplées de rêves vraiment déplacés. Ou de rêves totalement cauchemardesques, au choix. En soi, je ne savais pas ce qui était le pire. Mes réactions physiques face au prince, à qui je devais pourtant le plus grand respect. Où ce pressentiment détestable qui s'installait toujours plus durablement en moi.

Les jours passèrent et l'ambiance du groupe changea quelque peu. Rien à voir avec mes états d'âme, mais Aragorn raccourcissait quelque peu nos pauses, imposant un rythme de chevauchée plus soutenu. Jusqu'à cette après-midi là, où il arrêta le groupe tôt dans la soirée, nous étions alors à l'entrée de la Trouée.

_ Nous dormirons sous ces arbres cette nuit, et nous repartirons tôt demain. Je ne veux pas avoir à nous arrêter près d'Isengard. Nous traverserons la Trouée d'une traite, et rejoindrons le camp que les armées du Rohan et du Gondor ont dressé près du Gués de l'Isen, par anticipation d'une éventuelle attaque.

Il n'y eut rien à ajouter. Je pense que ni Legolas ni moi n'aurions eu envie de protester. Il y avait ici une atmosphère saturée de mal, étouffante. Elle agitait les cheveux, faisait fuir les autres animaux, et elle trouvait son origine en Isengard. En regardant vers la tour, dressée, menaçante, j'eus un long frisson de mal aise. Un pressentiment plus terrible encore que tout ce que j'avais déjà ressentit me tordit les chairs. Et il faisait étrangement écho à celui qui m'avait tant angoissé en quittant la Lórien.

Le camp fut installé et le repas mangé sans un mot, l'atmosphère pesant visiblement sur notre groupe. Au bout d'un moment, sans doute motivé par l'envie de briser ce silence extrêmement oppressent, Legolas se mit à chanter. Un chant elfique doux, mélodieux, comme un baume qu'on apposerait à l'âme. Aragorn ferma à demi les yeux, semblant se détendre, mais j'en fus incapable. Si bien que je finis par me lever et m'éloigner quelque peu, trop agité.

J'étais debout, adossé à un arbre, bras croisés, regardant avec angoisse l'ombre de cette tour planer sur le paysage.

_ Ránael ?

Je ne sursautai pas, cette fois j'avais entendu le prince de la Mirkwood arriver.

_ Cette tour n'était-elle pas tombée en ruine après la Guerre de l'Anneau ? Demandai-je sans en détacher mes yeux.

_ Si, et c'est ce genre de bizarreries qui inquiète tant les habitants de la région. Répondit Legolas en se plaçant à ma hauteur.

_ J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. Murmurai-je d'une voix tendue.

_ Ça arrive parfois. Commenta Legolas.

Il y eut un silence, puis le prince elfique reprit la parole.

_ Ránael, demain soir nous serons arrivé au camp des armées humaines, j'aurais voulu vous parler d'une chose avant. Legolas attendit que j'ai les yeux portés sur lui, s'assurant qu'il avait toute mon attention. Vous pensiez peut-être que je ne le remarquerais pas, en tout cas vous avez tout fait pour le cacher.

L'elfe blond se rapprocha alors de moi, je reculais en réaction, ne sachant que trop bien de quoi il voulait parler.

_ Je suis désolé... Murmurai-je. Mais après ce voyage, tout cela n'aura plus d'importance. N'en parlons plus !

Il y avait la pression de ce regard posé sur moi, ma gêne et le fait que Legolas se rapprocha encore, j'eus donc le réflexe d'essayer de m'esquiver. Mais un bras vint me barrer la route, et je me retrouvais adossé à un arbre, le prince de la Mirkwood me dominant de toute sa hauteur.

_ Ne pensez pas que je ressens une quelconque gêne. Déclara Legolas, d'une voix qui me semblait un peu trop grave. Il y en a eu trop, des elfes, des humains, hommes ou femmes, trop ont eu ces mêmes regards, ces mêmes gestes que vous. Certains étaient attirés par mon physique, d'autres par mon rang, la plupart par les deux. Il y en a eu des subtiles, des moins subtiles. Mais personne, personne n'a jamais réagi comme vous.

_ Je... Je ne comprends pas...

Et en cet instant, avec ce corps à quelques centimètres du mien, je devais faire de gros efforts pour rester calme.

_ Vous me désirez Ránael. Asséna Legolas. D'un désir profond et sincère, je l'ai lu dans vos yeux. Mais pas une seule fois vous n'avez perdu le contrôle, pas de gestes déplacés, pas de regards trop appuyés, pas d'allusions quelconques. Pourtant ce n'est pas faute de vous avoir cherché par moments.

À ces derniers mots, j'ouvris de grands yeux étonnés. Voulait-il vraiment dire ce que je comprenais ?

_ Alors je veux comprendre. Continua le prince. Pourquoi tant de retenue ? Est-ce par respect de mon rang ? Pourtant j'ai tout fait pour vous faire sentir mon égal.

Il eut un silence, et je pus en cet instant rendre calmement leur regard à ses yeux d'un bleu clair et profond qui brillaient dans la nuit. Je pus le faire car, sur ce point, j'étais sûr de moi.

_ Je vous respecte Legolas, prince de la Mirkwood. Ma voix était calme. Je respecte votre rang, votre expérience et vos exploits. Mais plus que tout, je vous respecte entant que personne. Et pour cela, jamais je ne me serais permis d'avoir un geste ou un regard mal placé.

Mon vis-à-vis me regarda, ne semblant pas comprendre, et puisque j'étais bien parti, je décidai de continuer.

_ C'est par le respect que tout commence, c'est à partir de lui que toute relation se crée, qu'elle soit amicale ou plus profonde. Alors, même si votre rang n'était aussi élevé, je n'aurais rien fait, rien dit. Pas sans être sûr d'avoir gagné, et éprouvé, votre respect à mon égard. Et, plus encore, je n'aurais rien tenté sans avoir eu votre accord.

J'hésitai un instant, puis choisis d'être honnête jusqu'au bout.

_ Et sachez que, si un jour les choses évolues d'une façon ou d'une autre entre nous, je voudrais ce soit indépendant de votre rang et même de votre physique. Je voudrais que ce soit pour vous, pour ce que vous êtes, tout simplement.

Il eut un silence, puis Legolas eut une sorte de petit rire, s'écartant de moi.

_ Vous êtes vraiment à part vous. Commenta le prince. J'apprécie vos valeurs Ránael, gardez-les, cultivez-les, elles feront votre force.

Je lui souris, mais en moi-même j'avais un véritable soupir de soulagement. Legolas fit un mouvement pour s'éloigner, mais revint finalement sur ses pas. Il se baissa alors, et je n'eus pas le temps de réagir ni même de comprendre, avant de sentir ses lèvres chaudes contre les miennes. Juste une légère pression, puis il s'écarta. Il passa alors ses doigts derrière ma nuque, collant son front au mien.

_ En récompense pour m'avoir quelque peu ébranlé, et parce que j'en avais envie. Murmura-t-il. J'aime jouer de mon physique et j'en ai eu du temps et des prétendants pour apprendre et expérimenter. Mais vous, vous avez réussi à changer quelque peu les règles, à me surprendre. Vous m'amusez en somme.

Puis il parti pour de bon, me laissant comme dans un rêve, avec la sensation brûlante de sa peau et un regard indéchiffrable.

_ Prétentieux ! Crachai-je.

Car c'était bien ce que le prince de Mirkwood se révélait être à ce moment. Finalement, je finis par en rire, et moi qui pensais qu'il était quelqu'un de renfermé et de triste même. Cela devait bien être un peu le cas, mais il savait aussi s'amuser visiblement. Néanmoins, mon sourire s'effaça alors qu'une brise glacée me faisait frissonner, et la réalité sordide du lieu me fit brutalement revenir à des pensées plus terre à terre. Ramenant mes bras contre moi, je pris la direction de notre campement. Je n'entendis pas mon ennemi tapi entre les arbres, je ne pus anticiper son attaque, et je fus assommé par un coup violent derrière la nuque.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu !

Je me suis accordé un petit plaisir sur le dialogue final entre Legolas et Ranael, j'avoue ;).


	9. Chapter 9

Une histoire de haine

(_Le Seigneur des Anneaux_)

Bonjour à tous !

Nous y voilà, le chapitre qui est à lui seul la raison d'être de cette fic.

Je m'excuse une fois encore pour les fautes d'orthographe, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de Tolkien, de Peter Jackson et de bien d'autres.

* * *

Chapitre 9

Je sortis doucement de l'inconscience, la première sensation qui me parvint fut le froid du sol dur sur lequel j'étais allongé. J'avais un peu mal à la tête aussi, les séquelles du coup que j'avais reçu sans doute. Par réflexe, je portai une main à mon crâne douloureux. Dès que j'eus entamé ce geste je compris que quelque chose clochait. Mes mains étaient attachées, et il y avait ce cliquetis caractéristique de chaînes quand je les bougeais. Je sentis peu à peu la peur et l'angoisse s'instiller dans mes veines. Dans quel pétrin je m'étais encore fourré ?

J'ouvris les yeux, et fus un instant aveuglé par la clarté du lieu. Quand je pus voir à nouveau, je reconnus, pour l'avoir vu dans les films, l'intérieur de la tour d'Isengard. Ce n'était pas exactement le même, mais il y avait des ressemblances. Et puis il me suffisait d'un peu jugeote pour comprendre ce qui c'était passé. J'avais été capturé par l'ennemi, or l'ennemi se trouvait dans la tour d'Isengard. Je n'eus pas le temps de paniquer davantage que je la vis, assise à même le sol à quelques pas de moi. Je me redressai doucement, profitant pour la détailler du regard.

C'était bien Elle... Je l'avais connue dans notre monde avec des cheveux châtain clair et des yeux bleus. Désormais, sa chevelure était aussi noir que les ténèbres, et ses iris avaient cette couleur rouge lave qui me fit frémir, me rappelant tant celle d'une certaine roue de feu. Mais malgré ces différences, je La reconnus, il n'y avait pas de doute. On se dévisagea un moment sans rien dire, et je sentis monter en moi une colère sourde. J'avais eu des soupçons, dès que le seigneur Celeborn m'avait parlé de cette autre survivante, ce pressentiment terrible s'était implanté en moi. Mais je m'étais finalement persuadé que cela ne pouvait être qu'une coïncidence. Pourtant Elle était là, tel un fantôme revenu d'un passé que j'avais tant voulu oublier.

_ Tu me reconnais ?

Sa voix avait changé aussi, plus profonde, plus grave. Elle se leva pour se rapprocher de moi, sa peau était toujours aussi pâle par contre.

_ Désolé pour tout ça. Mais je ne pense pas que tu aurais accepté de me suivre bien gentiment.

Non en effet, mais je me gardais de tout commentaire. Je la fixais simplement, mes yeux bleus assombris de rancœur.

_ Tu as bien changé depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, encore plus que moi. Dit-elle avec un petit rire. Je suppose que tu n'as pas gardé le nom de Sacha ? Moi aussi j'ai oublié mon prénom de l'autre monde, appelle moi Hessana.

Nous y voilà, c'était bien elle. La survivante mystérieuse, dont m'avait parlé le seigneur de la Lórien, et cette fille que j'avais connue autrefois n'était qu'une seule et même personne.

_ Comment dois-je t'appeler ? Me demanda-t-elle en se baissant à ma hauteur.

_ Ránael. Ma voix était glaciale.

_ Hum, pas mal. Commenta Hessana.

_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Est-ce vraiment une simple coïncidence ? J'avais besoin de savoir.

L'autre me regarda d'un air de pitié.

_ Allons, tu es bien placé pour savoir que ce genre de situation ne relève jamais de la coïncidence. Je vais aller droit au but. C'est Sauron qui est venue me chercher.

_ Sauron est mort ! M'écriais-je.

_ Pense ce que tu veux. Me répliqua Hessana en haussant les épaules. Mais Il est venue, Il m'a donné sa puissance, Il m'a offert ma vengeance contre ce monde et ce destin qui se jouent de nous ! En échange, je dois juste l'aider à marcher sur la Terre du Milieu avant de détruire l'autre monde. Mais je n'y arriverais pas seule, j'ai besoin d'une âme forte pour m'aider. Alors j'ai pensé à toi. Ces derniers mots étaient dits avec un ton plus doux.

Je restais mué. Elle était toujours aussi folle, ça non plus ça n'avait pas changé. Soudain, le lien se fit dans ma tête.

_ Tu... Tu m'as fait venir dans ce monde... C'est toi qui... Les mots se bloquèrent dans ma gorge.

_ Bien sûr ! Me répondit Hessana comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente qui soit. Je savais que toi tu serais comme moi. Que tu étais suffisamment fort pour survivre au voyage, et suffisamment dégoutté de l'autre monde pour accepter de t'adapter à celui-ci sans regrées ni remords.

_ Tu as tué mes parents ! Hurlai-je, hors de moi. En plus tu as mêlé ma sœur à tout ça !

_ C'était un mal pour un bien. Déclara ma vis-à-vis avec un mouvement nonchalant de la main. Mais je sais que tu es comme moi. Tu détestes cet autre monde autant que moi. Tu vas m'aider, n'est ce pas ?

Hessana avança alors la main pour caresser ma joue. Ce contact réveilla en moi des souvenirs que j'avais pourtant enfouis au plus profond de moi. C'était une blague ? Même si on exceptait le fait qu'elle était totalement cinglée, après tout ce qu'elle m'avait fait subir, elle pensait vraiment que j'allais accepter ?

_ Plutôt mourir ! Crachai-je avec dégoût.

_ Allons, laisse ta part de ténèbres s'exprimer. Répliqua l'autre. Je sais que tu penses comme moi.

_ Tu te trompes ! Ma colère ne cessait d'augmenter. Je ne déteste pas le monde, je ne déteste pas la vie. J'aime rêver c'est vrai, je me suis adapté à la Terre du Milieu, c'est vrai aussi. Mais, même si l'autre monde n'est pas parfait, il a aussi ses qualités. Jamais je ne souhaiterais le détruire, pas plus que celui-ci.

Hessana fronça les sourcils.

_ Je te propose de construire un empire de ténèbres sur lequel régner, un monde à notre image, et tu me rejettes ?

_ À ton image tu veux dire ! Déclarai-je avec mépris. Un empire où tu pourrais régner sur un trône, et où moi je serais à tes pieds. Comme ça a toujours été le cas !

_ Et comme ça doit toujours rester le cas. Répliqua Hessana avec un sourire digne d'un psychopathe.

Cette fois, je craquais pour de bon.

_ Tu te fous de ma gueule ! Non seulement tu m'as pourrie la vie pendant six longues années. Tu t'es joué de moi ! Un jour tu étais ma meilleure amie, le lendemain ma pire ennemie. Tu as monté des dizaines de personnes contre moi, avant de me laisser seule et à leur merci. Tu m'as fait les pires saloperies. Pourtant à chaque fois je te pardonnais, à chaque fois je t'accueillais encore contre moi quand cette vie que tu détestais tant te pesait trop. Et quand je t'ai avoué mes sentiments, tu les as piétinés comme le reste !

Je haletais de colère, Hessana se contentais de me toiser avec défiance, alors je continuais ma tirade.

_ Quand j'ai essayé de m'éloigner de toi, tu as détruit méthodiquement tout ce que je tentais de reconstruire. Tu m'as détruit corps et âme ! Il a fallu que j'attende que tu disparaisses brutalement, soi-disant après un changement d'école, pour qu'enfin je puisse retrouver un semblant de vie. Mais même comme ça, même après deux ans, ton souvenir hantait chacun de mes pas, chacun de mes actes. Je ne sais plus vivre avec les autres, juste à cause de toi !

Des larmes de colères perlaient aux coins de mes yeux. Hessana passa une main dans mes cheveux, posant sur moi un regard indescriptible, empreint de folie.

_ N'as-tu donc jamais compris, Ránael ? Tu es à moi, et à personne d'autre. Je suis la seule à pouvoir te briser ou au contraire te consoler. J'avais peur que tu m'oublies un peu avec ces années passées loin de toi. Mais je suis flattée d'apprendre que je t'ai laissé un si brûlant souvenir, que tous mes efforts n'ont pas été vains. Après une telle déclaration, tu vas t'allier à moi n'est ce pas ?

J'en aurais pleuré de frustration. Cette fille n'était pas, ou plus, humaine. Elle était juste folle à lier. Mais je restais calme, comme si ma colère avait désormais dépassé le stade des cris et des larmes.

_ Bien, c'est cela, c'est comme cela que tu dois être Ránael, docile. Tu sais que tu auras mes faveurs ensuite. Vint, je vais te montrer notre nouveau monde.

Elle se leva et me tendit la main. J'hésitais, avant de finalement me lever à mon tour trop blasé, trop fatigué en cet instant pour me battre davantage. Elle était juste et irrémédiablement folle. Mais je ne pris pas la main tendue et restais de marbre face au sourire lumineux d'Hessana, lui faisant bien comprendre que je me méfiais d'elle comme la peste. Devant ma réaction froide l'autre haussa les épaules, puis vint effleurer les menottes qui me retenaient. Ces dernières s'ouvrirent et tombèrent avec fracas.

_ En signe de bonne fois. Commenta Hessana.

Puis elle me guida vers une fenêtre toute proche. Je notais distraitement la présence de ma dague au sol, l'autre folle avait dû me désarmer pour la forme. Quand elle me désigna la fenêtre, je me penchais pour regarder au-dehors, avant d'être pétrifié sur place. Une armée de spectres grouillait en bas, s'agitant avec des cris affreux, ils combattaient des hommes. Je reconnus avec effrois les uniformes du Gondor et du Rohan. Alors l'attaque que redoutait tant Aragorn avait bel et bien eut lieu. Et dire que c'était cette fille qui était responsable de tout cela, je ne pouvais y croire.

_ Vois comme mon armée est puissante, ces serviteurs nous construirons notre nouveau royaume. Nous marcherons sur les cadavres et...

Mais je n'écoutais pas la tirade d'Hessana. Pourquoi écouter les élucubrations de cette... Quoi d'ailleurs ? Peste, folle, sorcière, meurtrière ? Il n'y avait pas de mots assez forts. Moi je regardais simplement avec effrois les hommes en bas qui avaient bien du mal à repousser ces êtres faits d'ectoplasmes et qui semblaient invincibles. Soudain, au milieu du champ de bataille où les corps s'entassaient, mes yeux se posèrent sur Legolas, et mon cœur loupa un battement.

_ Oh... Lui... Le ton pris par Hessana me fit frissonner de terreur. Il va falloir que tu comprennes bien cela Ránael. Tu es à moi, peu importe ton apparence ou le monde où nous sommes. Cet elfe qui a osé poser les mains sur toi, vois comme je vais le faire périr !

À ses mots, nombre de spectres convergèrent vers Legolas. Le prince de Mirkwood eut certainement beaucoup de chance d'avoir à ses côtés de bons guerriers, dont Aragorn, pour l'aider à résister à cet assaut.

_ Arrête ça ! M'écriais-je en me tournant vers Hessana.

_ Mais enfin Ránael, ça ne fait que commencer ! Déclara-t-elle en écartant les bras dans un mouvement théâtrale. Je vais détruire les mondes, obéir au Mal en personne et pour cela j'ai besoin de toi, de notre puissance conjuguée.

Et elle me tendit une nouvelle fois sa main. Je regardai un long moment cet être aux yeux de braises, reflétant une folie meurtrière. Malgré ces traits si différents, je revis un court instant cette fille aux cheveux clairs, un peu paumée avec son sourire d'ange, et qui m'avait tant fait souffrir. Pendant les premiers temps, j'avais juste cru qu'elle ne le faisait pas exprès. Après, j'avais compris qu'elle se jouait de moi dans une certaine mesure, mais n'avais jamais été capable de déterminer à quel point.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, dans cette tour loin, très loin de ce monde où tout avait commencé, elle me l'avait clairement exprimé. Néanmoins, je n'avais pas été choqué, cela avait juste confirmé ce que je pensais. Confirmé que cette fille était folle et machiavélique. Qu'elle avait consciemment infligé chaque mot, chaque geste, chaque blessure. Et alors, brusquement, quelque chose se brisa en moi.

_ Tu as besoin de moi ? Répétai-je avec un ton presque innocent. Va au diable ! Jamais je ne t'aiderais, jamais plus je ne te tendrais la main ! Disparaît de ma vie !

Voilà, ces mots que je n'avais pas été capable de dire à l'époque. Hessana s'énerva, pesta, me jurant que je finirais par m'allier à elle, passant de la menace à la supplique. Mais je ne l'écoutais plus, perdu dans mes pensées. À ce moment, elle correspondait tellement à ce que je savais d'elle. Une fille qui s'était joué de moi, me suppliant d'être à ses côtés, me jurant que je lui étais indispensable, pour mieux me rejeter ensuite.

Alors je me détournai, regardant cette dague posée à quelques pas. Je ne pensais plus à la bataille qui se jouait en bas, oubliés ces hommes qui mouraient et criaient. Je ne pris pas cette dague par altruisme envers ce monde, que la folie de cette fille menaçait. Non, si j'avais simplement voulu sauver ce monde, j'aurais pu le faire de bien d'autres manières. J'avais compris que ce n'était pas Sauron qui manipulait Hessana, ou du moins pas le puissant seigneur du Mal qu'il avait été. Non, c'était juste un reliquat de sa présence, une ombre de ténèbres qui avait attisé la folie déjà présente chez cette fille. Comment c'était possible, je n'en savais rien, mais Hessana avait alors été capable de détruire les règles établies entre les mondes. Elle était folle et puissante, et c'était cela qui la rendait dangereuse.

Sachant tout cela, j'aurais pu l'assommer, lui briser un membre à la limite, mais je choisis une toute autre méthode. Car en cet instant, mon but n'était pas de sauver ce monde qui m'avait pourtant recueilli. Même pas d'aider ces deux êtres d'exception, que je pouvais presque considérer comme des amis, qu'étaient Legolas et Aragorn. Non, seul l'égoïste désir de vengeance guida mes gestes. Ma colère avait muté en haine. Une haine profonde, indicible, qui brûlait mes veines, aveuglé mes sens.

Elle m'avait trahi, blessé, détruit. Même après qu'elle soit sortie de ma vie pour deux courtes années, le souvenir de ses affronts était resté profondément ancré en moi. J'avais été incapable de refaire confiance après cela, je me méfiais, voyais le mal partout, me dévalorisais aussi. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle était ensuite revenue pour me voler ma vie, tuant mes parents, blessant ma sœur.

Il n'y eut ni cris, ni larmes, Hessana était bien occupée à sa tirade. Il y eut juste cette dague qui s'enfonça sans résistance et sans hésitation dans son poumon gauche, transperçant sans mal ses habits sombres. Elle émit un glapissement pathétique, se retenant à moi, puis son corps s'effondra. Dans un ultime geste d'affront, j'inclinais la lame pour que ce corps gémissant s'étale au sol. Et je la regardais suffoquer, se vider de son sang. Cette fille qui s'était jouée de mes sentiments, qui m'avait trahi, blessé jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme. Cette fille que j'avais aimée... Malgré toutes les saloperies qu'elle m'avait faites, malgré le fait que j'étais encore une fille à l'époque... Je l'avais aimée.

Mais aujourd'hui, seule la haine répondait à sa présence avec la même force qu'avait eu mon amour autrefois. Cet amour tordu, qu'elle avait brisé entre ses mains. Je posai alors mes yeux sur l'arme que Paren m'avait offert, la veille de mon départ de la Lórien. Cette dague, désormais instrument de ma vengeance, je décidai de l'appeler Ormë (vint de ormë : haine). Puis, sans un regard de plus pour le corps désormais sans vie d'Hessana, je quittais la tour. Cette tour d'Isengard qui tombait en ruine derrière moi. Car si elle avait brisé les règles des mondes dans sa folie, maintenant qu'Hessana était morte, la Terre du Milieu allait retrouver son équilibre.

Je sortis de la tour et posais mon pied sur un sol gorgé de sang, où gisait tant de cadavres. Mais les spectres avaient disparu, tout comme la tour d'Isengard achevait de reprendre sa forme de ruine qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter. Un bruit de course me fit lever la tête, et je vis Legolas s'approcher rapidement de moi. Il arriva à ma hauteur avec un air effrayé sur le visage. Je me regardais alors, Ormë était encore dégoulinante du sang de ma victime, qui parsemait aussi mes vêtements.

_ Ce n'est pas le mien... Dis-je simplement.

Legolas sembla un peu rassuré.

_ Ránael...

_ Vous aviez tort. Le coupai-je sans même le regarder. Je ne suis pas aussi valeureux que vous le pensiez. Je l'ai tuée Legolas, pas par altruisme, pas pour vous sauver vous et votre monde. Je l'ai tuée car je la haïssais de tout mon être, de toute mon âme. Mon geste était purement égoïste, je ne désirais que la vengeance. Je suis... un meurtrier.

Ces derniers mots me coûtèrent, comme si le poids de cette vie enlevée pesait brutalement sur mes épaules. Legolas m'écouta sans un mot, je n'étais même pas sûr qu'il saisissait la situation, mais il y avait dans son regard une lueur de compréhension qui me parut bien étrange. Puis ma vue se brouilla, ce n'étaient pas des larmes, mais un vertige. Forcément, les règles des mondes allaient reprendre leurs droits, l'équilibre allait être rétabli. Or je n'étais pas de ce monde, et j'étais mort dans l'autre. Alors, il ne me restait plus qu'à disparaître. Peut-être qui si j'avais été un héros au cœur pur, comme dans les légendes, la Terre du Milieu aurait pu m'accorder une deuxième chance. Mais je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un meurtrier égoïste qui avait pris une vie par vengeance.

Mes jambes cédèrent brusquement sous moi, je sentis distraitement la prise ferme de Legolas me retenir, j'entendis vaguement sa voix appeler mon nom. Mais déjà, je sombrais dans l'inconscience. Ma dernière pensée fut pour ma petite sœur, Lëonna... Elle n'avait rien demandé à personne, elle n'était en rien responsable de tout ceci. Peut-être pourrait-elle rester dans ce monde ? Je l'espérais.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu !


	10. Chapter 10

Une histoire de haine

(_Le Seigneur des Anneaux_)

Bonjour à tous !

Vous qui avez lu cette fic jusqu'ici, vous voici au bout de vos peines avec cet ultime chapitre.

Je m'excuse une dernière fois pour les fautes d'orthographe, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de Tolkien, de Peter Jackson et de bien d'autres.

* * *

_Parce que la distinction entre le bien et le mal n'existe pas._

_L'une était folle, et l'autre guidé par la haine._

_L'une a été détruite par les ténèbres, l'autre s'en ai servis pour survivre._

_Mais il n'y a ni méchant maléfique, ni héros au cœur pur, juste deux en âmes en souffrance qui n'ont pas su pardonner._

_Parce qu'il ne s'agit pas de donner de l'importance au comment, mais juste de regarder le résultat._

* * *

Chapitre 10

Je me réveillais doucement, sortant de l'inconscience. Je fus surpris de sentir le lit moelleux sur lequel je reposais. N'étais-je pas censé être mort ? J'ouvris lentement les yeux, les laissant s'habituer à la lumière. Je distinguais bientôt la silhouette d'un veil homme tout de blanc vêtu assit à ma gauche. J'ouvris de grands yeux étonnés

_ Vous voilà réveillé. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

_ Bien, mais... où suis-je ? Demandais-je d'une voix faible.

_ Je suis Gandalf le Blanc et vous êtes à Minas Tirith. Me répondit l'autre avec un sourire.

Je lui rendis un pâle sourire, son identité je l'avais deviné au premier coup d'œil.

_ Minas Tirith ? Répétais-je sans comprendre. Mais, je croyais que...

_ Visiblement, les Valar ont décidé de vous garder en vie. Conclut Gandalf.

J'étais toujours aussi abasourdi, mais un bruit de pas précipités attira mon attention sur le couloir.

_ En vous voyant revenir à vous, j'ai fait quérir vos amis. Commenta Gandalf.

Et juste à ce moment, une tempête rousse me sauta dessus en criant :

_ Il est réveillé ! Il est réveillé !

_ Oui Lëonna, je suis réveillé. Déclarais-je avec un grand sourire.

J'étais heureux de la revoir, et bientôt Aragorn suivit de Legolas entrèrent dans la chambre. J'eus un grand sourire de soulagement. Maintenant que la haine n'embrouillait plus mes sens, je ne pouvais que me réjouir de les savoir en vie malgré la bataille qui avait fait rage.

Je m'étais réveillé en milieu d'après-midi et le reste de la journée fut bien occupé. J'eus tout d'abord la joie de revoir Roimë qui avait accompagné ma sœur jusqu'à la cité du Gondor. Néanmoins, je dus ensuite raconter ce qu'il s'était passé dans la tour d'Isengard devant Aragorn, Arwen, Legolas et Gandalf. Non seulement j'étais intimidé par leur présence, mais en plus chaque mot me coûtait. Pourtant je fus moi-même surpris de mon calme, de ma voix qui resta neutre et glaciale. Ma haine n'avait pas disparu.

Je ne rentrais pas dans les détails, révélant simplement qu'Hessana avait été l'ennemie, que j'avais un certain passif avec elle, et que la situation avait fini par m'amener à la tuer. Gandalf ne fut pas surpris qu'Hessana avait été contrôlé par le mal, et Arwen prit sa voix de reine du Gondor pour me remercier d'avoir éradiqué le mal qui menaçait ces terres. J'eus un rictus mauvais, mais ne fis aucun commentaire, malgré tout je vis Legolas me porter un regard étrange.

Le soir je m'isolais sur un des balcons surplombants la cité, les récents événements ne cessaient de tourner dans ma tête. Un soupir déchirant m'échappa et une larme coula le long de ma joue. La seule et unique larme que je verserais pour celle que j'avais tuée. Je restais un long moment immobile, dans la brise froide de cette nuit où la lune se résumait à un fin crossant dans un ciel d'encre et sans nuages. Puis, un bruissement me fit incliner légèrement la tête.

_ Prince Legolas. Saluais-je.

Il se contenta de venir s'appuyer sur la rambarde, sans un mot.

_ Cette dague ne vous pèse pas trop ? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure après un silence.

Je baissais les yeux sur l'arme que j'avais remise à mon côté dès que je m'étais levé.

_ Elle s'appelle Ormë désormais. Ça lui va bien. Elle est l'instrument ma vengeance, le symbole de mon égoïsme. Elle restera l'arme avec laquelle j'ai tué pour la première fois et de sang-froid.

Legolas m'écouta sans rien dire, puis laissa le silence s'installer comme s'il attendait que je continue, ce qui finit par arriver.

_ En fait si, cette lame me pèse... Je l'ai tué, guidé par la haine, j'ai enfoncé cette dague dans sa chaire. J'eus un ricanement mauvais. Je me sens tellement idiot... Tout ça pour ça... Tant de cris, tant de larmes et de souffrances, juste pour ça. Pas de batailles épiques et de grandes légendes pour moi, juste la culpabilité d'un meurtre.

Je soufflai un grand coup, je ne pleurais pas mais mes yeux me picotaient, visiblement j'avais besoin de vider mon sac. Je levais alors mon regard vers Legolas, il n'avait pas bougé mais je crus discerner une lueur de compassion dans ses yeux. Il soupira à son tour, puis il tourna son regarda vers le ciel étoilé avant de prendre la parole.

_ Ne faites pas l'erreur de penser qu'une vie prise au cours d'une ''bataille épique'' comme vous dîtes, pèse moins lourd. Dans tous les cas nous tuons. Peu importe la raison, seul compte le fait que nous détruisons une vie. Et n'oubliez pas que les légendes ne racontent qu'une infime partie de l'Histoire. Bien trop souvent, cela se termine ainsi, une dague ou une flèche bien placée, et puis c'est tout. Pas de héros, pas de grandes causes, juste la mort de quelques-uns pour la survie des autres et le maintint d'un équilibre dont seuls les Valar connaisse les règles exactes.

La voix de Legolas était empreinte de mélancolie, et je n'osais briser le silence qui s'installa de nouveau après ces mots. Je méditais sur les paroles du prince elfique, quand ce dernier me demanda.

_ Est-ce que la tuer vous a soulagé ?

Je réfléchis un instant.

_ Non, ma haine demeure, la tuer n'a rien changé pour moi. Cela ne me rendra pas ce qu'elle m'a pris, ne réparera pas ce qu'elle m'a fait subir, ne m'aidera même pas à tourner la page. Cette dague restera à mon côté comme symbole de ma faiblesse, de cette haine qui suivra chacun de mes pas. Néanmoins, et je vais peut-être vous choquer, je ne regretterais pas mon geste, je l'assume pleinement. Et je refuse qu'une fois de plus cette fille me pourrisse la vie, je vais me relever et avancer. C'est la seule chose qui me reste à faire.

Legolas hocha la tête.

_ Bonne façon de voir. Commenta-t-il. Si vous voulez mon conseil, profitez donc de cette nouvelle chance, que vous offre les Valar, dans notre monde pour reconstruire autre chose. Votre haine ne disparaîtra pas, mais vous apprendrez à vivre avec, elle deviendra même peut-être une force.

J'acquiesçai, c'était exactement ce que je comptais faire.

_ Merci. Murmurais-je timidement à Legolas.

Ces mots m'avaient vraiment fait du bien. Mon vis-à-vis posa alors sur moi un regard que je ne pus déchiffrer.

_ Ránael, vous souvenez-vous de notre discution, juste avant votre capture ?

_ Bien sûr. Répondis-je, grandement surpris par le changement de sujet.

_ Vous aviez dit que, si un jour les choses évoluaient entre nous, vous voudriez que cela soit à cause de ce que je suis, indépendamment de mon rang et de mon physique. Le prince elfique fit une pause, ponctuée d'un profond soupire. Mais cela n'arrivera jamais, vous ne me connaissez pas, vous ne savez pas qui je suis.

Je détaillais un long moment le profil fin du prince, dont les yeux mélancoliques s'étaient perdus dans la voûte céleste. Puis j'eus un petit sourire. Je fis quelques pas, souples et silencieux, de telle sorte que Legolas ne réagit pas avant que mes lèvres viennent doucement se poser contre sa joue. Il émit alors un petit couinement de surprise avant de me dévisager sans comprendre.

_ C'est vrai qu'au final, je ne connais que peu de choses sur vous. Mais il me reste l'éternité pour en apprendre davantage. Déclarai-je avec une certaine malice.

Le prince de la Mirkwood m'adressa un sourire amusé.

_ En effet. Admit-il.

Après un moment passé en silence à contempler le ciel d'encre, nous échangions les politesses avant de regagner nos chambres respectives. Et je m'endormis en qualifiant cette nuit de ''premier pas dans ma nouvelle vie''. Legolas avait raison, il était temps que je tourne page. Je garderais avec nostalgie les bons souvenirs de mon ancien monde. Mais désormais, je remerciais les Valar pour leur bonté, et j'accueillais à bras ouverts et avec enthousiasme cette deuxième chance sur la Terre du Milieu.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu !

Surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur cette fiction !

Une fic écrite un peu sur coup de tête, comme je l'ai déjà dis à plusieurs reprises. En fait, c'est même une fic assez personnelle dans le fond, et le post-scriptum qui suit le détaille très bien, pour ceux qui auraient envie de lire.

* * *

**C'est n'est pas Une histoire de haine, c'est l'histoire de Ma haine.**

PS : Ce post-scriptum ne concerne en fait qu'une seule personne, et je doute qu'il soit très intéressant pour d'autres de le lire. À part peut-être pour comprendre un peu mieux l'état d'esprit dans lequel je me trouvais quand j'ai écrit cette fic. Car pour moi, Hessana a véritablement existé, bien sûr, rien d'aussi terrible que dans cette histoire, j'ai romancé les faits. Et pourtant... Il était grand temps que ça sorte, voilà pourquoi j'écris ces mots, juste pour gueuler une ultime fois. Car il est fort peu probable que cette personne lise un jour ces lignes, et encore moins probable qu'elle se reconnaisse.

Mais il était temps que, comme Ránael dans l'histoire, je tourne enfin la page. Qu'enfin je tire un trait sur ces six années où notre relation n'a cessé d'osciller entre l'amitié profonde et la haine. Cette fic et sa publication (car faire les choses à moitié n'aurait servi à rien) est, je l'espère, l'ultime pas dans cette démarche. Bien sûr elle ne sert pas qu'à cela, le but était aussi de montrer ma vision d'un OC passant de notre monde à celui de la Terre du Milieu. Et surtout de prendre à contre pieds tous les clichés manichéens comme j'adore le faire.

Mais quand même... ''Hessana''. Tu m'as brisée, consciemment ou non j'en sais rien. J'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité, je n'en doute pas. Mais j'ai dû attendre que tu sortes totalement de ma vie avant d'essayer d'avoir une sociabilité normale, sans que tu arrives sans cesse derrière pour tout détruire. Deux ans que tu es partie, et désormais je réapprends à vivre avec les autres et à faire confiance, sans avoir le fantôme de ta trahison qui m'étouffe à chaque instant.

En un sens je trouve cela idiot, comme Ránael le dit si bien ''Tant de cris, tant de larmes, juste pour ça...'' Alors je ne change peut-être pas de monde comme le fait Ránael, mais il temps que j'avance moi aussi. Le point final de cette fic sera donc aussi le point final de cette querelle un peu idiote qui m'aura bien trop pris la tête.

Et peut-être que certains se reconnaîtront dans ces mots, peut-être que cette histoire parlera à d'autres qui vivent quelque chose de semblable.


End file.
